<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Obitchuary by Notquitegreylo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957284">Obitchuary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notquitegreylo/pseuds/Notquitegreylo'>Notquitegreylo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Badass Rey, Campy, Cocky Kylo Ren, Comedy of Errors, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Comedy, Dark Humor, Dark Side Rey, Demon Dick, Dominant Kylo Ren, Eventual HEA, F/M, Flirting, Grey Sweatpants, Grey fic, Grim Reapers, Guardian Angels, Hell, Hello Dr. Ben, I Volunteer to Hold Your Hand, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poe Dameron - Freeform, Poe Does Not Wear the Grey Sweatpants, Reapers, Rey Palpatine, Rey Reaps Poorly, Robbing the Cradle, Rope Bondage, Rose - Freeform, Shibari, Smut, Stiletto Heels, Still Volunteering to Hold Hands, Strangers to Lovers, Teachers Are True Heroes, Top Kylo Ren, Vaginal Sex, finn - Freeform, of sorts, sorry - Freeform, sorta - Freeform, why not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notquitegreylo/pseuds/Notquitegreylo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaping gone wrong. All wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Would Be a Shame If You Had To Kill Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey. Hi. This is a campy comedy of errors. And a reaper fic. I'm playing fast and loose with the whole notion of reaping. And I'm borrowing freely from many different traditions around this idea. My take is based on this image by artist Bill Crisafi:<br/> <br/></p><p> </p><p>After seeing it, I died.</p><p>What. Too much?</p><p>Thank you to Cat for being the best beta a human could ever wish for.  And thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhere_overthe_Reylo/pseuds/Somewhere_overthe_Reylo">Somewhere_overthe_Reylo</a> for the moral support.</p><p>This story is all outlined and writing itself along. So, unless I get reaped, you should have the next chapter next week(ish). And then the final chapter the week(ish) after that. </p><p>Kudos and comments? I really like them.</p><p>  <em><strong>*There is a surprise that involves archive warnings. If you are concerned, you can spoil yourself first in the endnotes.*</strong></em></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gramps!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wholly perturbed by her continued insolence at calling him by the horrid moniker, the Angel of Death exhales forcefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rey!” he bellows. And then, with slightly more restraint, “Granddaughter. Have we not spoken numerous times about my name preference when you address me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing dramatically, Rey flounces down upon one of the many outstretched stone chaises in her grandfather’s underground lair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She chuckles to herself thinking of The Great Underworld in terms of being a “lair”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can hear your thoughts, child. Stop them at once!” Closing his eyes against the ever-present pain in the ass that is his granddaughter, Sheev Palpatine groans. He decides that yet another conversation about how he wishes she would confer upon him the respect he deserves as the ruler of the underworld is futile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smirking, as he already knows the answer, he asks, “How go your Banshee endeavors? How many souls have you reaped this week, my dear?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This question makes Rey sit up a little bit. A small tremor of nervousness winds its way through her skeletal body and snakes its way into her voice. “Well, about that. I’ve, erm...actually, Grandfather…” She trails off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now she decides to call me Grandfather. Must be just as bad as Huxtable reported.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Determining that her seven reaps are a perfectly respectable number, she straightens her shoulders. “Seven,” she declares. When Sheev says nothing to that, she adds, “It is rather a lucky number, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Humor. Always humor with this one. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Child, you know I’m thrilled to have my very own... well, not flesh and blood, but... bone of my bone helping in this family business.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey snorts loudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“REY!” His frustration comes roaring back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, so we’re back to bellowing, Gramps?” She smiles knowingly at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breathing in through his nose deeply, he tries again, a bit more gently. “Rey, you must try harder to maintain the image of a reaper. All these jokes and humor, they really have no place in the house of death. How many times must I remind you of this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rearranging her eye sockets to reflect more respect, she says what she always says, “Of course, Grandfather. I will try. Am I dismissed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed. Go find Hux for your next assignment,” he tells her.  “And Rey, you must get this next one right. I’m relying on your powers as a Banshee for this particular assignment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bones clacking together, she gracefully sweeps up off the couch and bows before him. “But, of course.” She starts moving toward the archway to exit. But turning before she steps out, she just can’t help herself as she throws over her shoulder, “Gramps.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If I weren’t already dead, this child would surely be the death of me,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Palpatine thinks, for the thousandth time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Rey makes her way through the maze of cavernous spaces running throughout the ruler of the underworld’s dwelling place, she can’t help but wonder briefly what makes this all-fired human so damned important. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she rounds the last corner, she sets her sights on the entrance to the Deathblow Deliverance Division. Run by one Hideous Huxtable, as Rey has taken to calling him in her thoughts (thankfully </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>can’t read hers), she prepares herself for yet another unpleasant encounter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Howdy, Hid…-Hux! My grandfather says you have a new </span>
  <em>
    <span>very important</span>
  </em>
  <span> assignment for me?” She keeps her facial orifices trained on him as she speaks. She likes to intimidate him whenever possible. He fancies himself her grandfather’s right hand man, despite being just another reaper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment of curiosity overtakes her as she wonders what he looked like before becoming a reaper. She inwardly shudders, as an image of a smarmy, reedy-looking head of hair materializes in her imagination. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I see you are up to your usual inappropriate jokes, Reytana,” the Ankou replies in his Welsh brogue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gnashing her teeth at his blatant use of her given name, she spits out “If I could scream you into a second death, Hux, I assure you that I would.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He eyes her suspiciously, as if she maybe could do just that, and hands her the newest dossier. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Do </span>
  </em>
  <span>make sure you don’t muck this one up, dear. Your grandfather is quite keen on you wrapping it up posthaste.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Opening her jaw bones wide to imitate the start of a screech, she sees Hux’s twin brow bones rise in panic. Breaking into a wide grin instead, Rey turns on her heel, fluttering every metacarpal in her hand mockingly at him as she leaves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entering her own private quarters - </span>
  <em>
    <span>though nothing was really private in Grandfather's underworld - </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rey skims through the information on her new </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh-so-important</span>
  </em>
  <span> assignment. As a Banshee, she would frequently take on her younger, lithe, and - she may say - beautiful human form. This provides her with the benefit of drawing her victims near quite easily, allowing her to herald her terrifying death shriek with success.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most of the time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In addition to Rey’s humor, and much to her grandfather’s chagrin, Rey also has an odd lightness inside her very soul. A light that shined brighter sometimes than she realizes. And so, in past attempts to get near to her victims, she sometimes startled them with the slight glow her human form radiated. Somehow, damnably, even through whatever black clothing item she’d put on for the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not this time! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Glancing back down at the information in her bony hand, she is unimpressed by the seemingly boring nature of this human male’s details. Kindergarten teacher, no significant other or children, alienated from his family, mid-30’s, blah blah blah. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until she gets to the physical description. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raven haired - </span>
  <em>
    <span>interesting word choice there, Hideous Huxtable - </span>
  </em>
  <span>tall and broad of chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is this? A write up for the latest Human Viking drama? God’s, Hux! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Deep olive colored of eye with the slightest flecks of chocolate at edges, and plush lips… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Methinks we have a little crush, Huxie, hehe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No sooner did the thoughts leave her mind than she heard the unmistakable scrape of knuckles rapping frantically at her doorway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, uh, Rey- I seem to have given you the draft copy of the...“ Hux begins, nervously clearing his throat as he eyes the paper in her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh ho ho, he is calling me by my preferred name.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deciding she hasn’t had this much fun in far too long, she jacks the paper backwards and away from him, making Hux grimace as he realizes her intent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t say. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Plush lips, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Huxie? Oh, your poor unfortunate soul. Pining for a human you’ve never even met. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And most certainly can’t have!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Rey is on a roll now. She wouldn’t stop if her gramps demanded it. She peers into his very dead soul and reads him like a line of words on a page. “Oh Armitage…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He winces now at her use of his formal name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You had hoped to be able to use your formidable Ankou powers to maybe, what? Impress this human as you wheel your cart full of dead bodies down the street to add him to the pile?” She tsks with her teeth as best she can without tongue. Damn these underworldly forms for keeping her from making this as dramatic as she wishes to be!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing against the litany of derision spewing from his master’s granddaughter's lips - </span>
  <em>
    <span>he must remember to play nice with her</span>
  </em>
  <span> - Hux says nothing in reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not getting the rise out of him that she had hoped, Rey’s darkness flares up. “I think I will take some extra time with this one. Just for you, Hux,” she tells him cruelly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And on that nasty note, she turns and walks further into her rooms. Feeling his glare at her back, still, she turns and adds, “Bye bye now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Armitage Hux is many things, but a simpering fool is certainly not one of them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is a battle for another day, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he reminds himself as he straightens his clavicle up and rotates to head back from whence he came. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She better not ruin his beautiful face with another mack truck incident </span>
  </em>
  <span>is his last thought on the matter as he descends further into the very pit of hell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey stalks down the sidewalk in all her glorious humanity, excited to be back in the black stilettos with the red soles she so loves. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You humans do get to wear the most delightful footwear</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Letting her shiny auburn locks trail in the brisk Fall wind, she pulls her black woolen caped coat tighter to her body. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn, I forgot how quickly human flesh can get chilled! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On a mission to meet her newest victim in his natural environment, Rey opens the front doors of the elementary school building in which this newest soon-to-be casualty teaches. Sliding over her substitute credentials to the dowdy woman at the front office, she cheerily greets her. “Good morning! Reytana Palpatine, here to substitute for one Ms. Amylin Holdo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The School Secretary barely gives her a second glance, choosing instead to focus on her certificate. “You’ll be in room 103. Kindergarteners arrive with enthusiasm, Ms. Palpatine. I’d encourage you to get on over there and settle in quickly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, she is handed a temporary badge on a lanyard and pointed down the long corridor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you run into any trouble, you share a door with Mr. Solo, the other Kindergarten teacher. He can assist you and relieve you for any bathroom breaks. Try not to take any.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey preens and assures her she won’t need to. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, you humans and your bladders.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Setting off for her home for the day, she begins walking, only to be stopped short by the secretary calling her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Palpatine, that is an interesting shoe choice for working with a classroom full of five and six year olds. Did you, by chance, bring another pair?” Her voice seems sarcastic. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is she being sarcastic with me? I should scree... </span>
  </em>
  <span>But she is unable to finish the thought, as a velvet timbered voice chimes in behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave her be, Maz. She is an adult capable of deciding what’s appropriate footwear for the work environment or not. Let’s be thankful someone even showed up to sub for Amylin this morning, shall we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey turns completely to face her knight in shining armor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. OH! He’s... quite a specimen of male humanity. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She finds herself craning her neck to take him in entirely. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe Huxtable isn’t so daft after all.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schooling her features she sticks out her hand and beams her most terrifyingly gorgeous smile at him. “Reytana Palpatine,” she starts. “But friends call me Rey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grasping her much smaller hand in his large bear-like paw, he returns the greeting. “Ben Solo. And I’m Mr. Solo, as I never encourage friendships,” he says without a trace of sentiment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, dark humor. He is an utter delight. What a shame I have to kill him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, they walk side-by-side down the hallway to begin the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The end of the school day can’t come soon enough for Rey. She sorely underestimated just how much human energy she would need to expel simply to keep from screaming and thus ending the lives of 18 kindergarteners. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And if one more child pulled on the hem of her dress to tell her he had to go potty, she was going to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scream, that is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe loudly enough to bring down the whole damn school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By lunchtime - </span>
  <em>
    <span>how the hell can it only be 11:30? - </span>
  </em>
  <span>she couldn’t have cared less what mortal food she had mindlessly thrown into her tote this morning. Quite frankly, she’d like to take off these beautiful, dreadful heels and curl up in the quiet corner and take a nap herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hades! Humans are so needy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But her growling mortal stomach told her the nap would have to wait. She pops her head into Mr. Solo’s room - she </span>
  <em>
    <span>may</span>
  </em>
  <span> have done that four or five times more than necessary already today - and asks him where the lunchroom was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head is bent over his desk and when he lifts it to respond to her, a perfect lock of his longer than necessary jet-black hair flops over his eyes. She has the inexplicable desire to race over and card her fingers through it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Snap out of it. You are here to take his life. Him, victim. You, reaper.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t eat in the lunchroom. It’s too…” he waves his hand dismissively, “people-y there. You are welcome to sit in here with me if you don’t want to eat alone, but I can assure you, I’m not much for conversation during the only 30 minutes I have without these little monsters.” Again, he delivers this bit of information about himself with a deadpan that would make any reaper envious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprised, Rey stutters her response. “Oh, ok… um, I can uh, just eat in my own room I guess. I didn’t know we could do that.” She steps back to close the door, but before it can click shut,Ben speaks up again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would you know? Each school does things differently. Enjoy your lunch, Ms. Palpatine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey is so flustered by the conversation and physical presence of this victim</span>
  <em>
    <span> - you have to keep thinking of him as he is</span>
  </em>
  <span> - that she plops herself down on the large floor pillow in the quiet corner and just stares at the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s exactly how he finds her 28 minutes later. Still dazed and mutely staring at the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great, they broke the only substitute willing to wrangle kindergarteners,” Ben states flatly. Inflection apparently eludes this human. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broken from her stupor, Rey looks up at him with a dazed look and it registers that she’s still lounging in the same spot she landed when lunchtime started. “I didn’t even eat my lunch,” she manages to tell him as he extends one massive hand to help her up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We take them out for recess next. You can smuggle a snack outside while we monitor them and I’ll cover for you,” he blithely offers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gives him a faint smile of thanks and they head off to fetch their youngsters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A handful of blessed hours later finds Rey dragging the trashcan to just outside the classroom door at the end of the school day. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Teachers are forevermore going to meet as kind an end as I can possibly control from here on out,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she decides. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching for the keycard attached to the lanyard around her neck, Rey finds herself peeking in the small windowpane of the classroom next door. Mr. Solo - </span>
  <em>
    <span>no, her victim - </span>
  </em>
  <span>sits slumped in his chair putting smiley face stars on papers at his desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What a dichotomy he is, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thinks. Watching his forearms ripple where he has rolled his shirt-sleeves up, she is fascinated by the play of muscle under skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking up, he spies her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dammit!</span>
  </em>
  <span> With a perturbed look set on his face, he stares back at her. She wiggles her fingers at him and smiles as seductively as she can manage to in her exhausted state. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever he thought she was going to do, that apparently wasn’t it. He seems confused for a moment, but relaxes his shoulders - </span>
  <em>
    <span>how are they so wide? - </span>
  </em>
  <span>and puts up his palm to acknowledge her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling to herself as she saunters off, she knows beyond a doubt now that she has charmed him. Even if his only responses were muttered and devoid of emotion. Rey is nothing if not an astute observer of the human male. It was in the telltale lowering of his voice and puffing up of his chest, albeit subtly, each time they had occasion to speak throughout the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now she only has to get him alone to finish her real job.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That moment comes sooner than the Banshee could have expected. And for that reason, she is wholly unprepared to do what she knew she should.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having been stopped by Ms. Kanata on her way out of the school that afternoon, Rey finds herself being begged to return and substitute for one more day. Deciding it wouldn’t hurt to burrow in a little deeper for this </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh-so-important</span>
  </em>
  <span> assignment, she agrees to do so. It doesn’t hurt that she will be able to watch </span>
  <span>Ben, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no, her victim, </span>
  </em>
  <span>more closely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grandfather would surely understand her need to handle this case with extra care and attention. He was the one, after all, that said it was of utmost importance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Huxtable could bite her bony ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretching her aching bones and flesh - </span>
  <em>
    <span>mortality is exhausting</span>
  </em>
  <span> - Rey makes her way down the street toward the grocery store to pick up a second attempt at lunch for the next day. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of all the ridiculously menial tasks humans must do daily, the finding of food was surely the most inane</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heading to the produce area to grab a premade salad, she hears a familiar voice. A deep rumbling laugh makes her suck in a breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, coming into view rather quickly, and really, how could he not - as this mere mortal was the width of a Redwood tree - she spies Ben squatting on his haunches in front of a child. A child that, upon closer inspection, she recognizes from his classroom earlier that day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The child was giggling. Ben was laughing, too. It was… sweet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking her head at the absurdity of finding anything sweet, she clears her throat conspicuously to get his attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smile dying off as he stands to acknowledge her, Ben turns. With every bland note he can strike, Ben goes back into dry and dispassionate so fast it makes her little human head spin. “Rr-Ms. Palpatine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Internally, Rey briefly wonders why on earth her heart flags a bit that he snaps into an unfeeling state so quickly when he speaks? </span>
  <em>
    <span>She doesn’t even have a human heart! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Do humans have to deal with all these...</span>
  <em>
    <span>feelings</span>
  </em>
  <span> all the time? What is it about this one?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben affords her a blink of his eyes while he stands, otherwise motionless, waiting for her to produce words externally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snapping to attention, Rey lowers her lashes - </span>
  <em>
    <span>it usually works wonders on others - </span>
  </em>
  <span>and softens her voice. “Mr. Solo, I see you do have some friends. They just appear to be of the smaller variety.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes flash the barest hint of surprise before shuttering emotion once again. “You are sorely mistaken.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Further thoughts are arrested as Reytana Palpatine, Granddaughter to the Very Throne of Darkness, gets lost in a pretty pair of eyes. Mortal eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Olive with chocolate flecks, indeed, Huxtable.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you require assistance, Ms. Palpatine?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broken from her blatant staring, she shakes her head. “Nope.” Rey lets the p sound pop with added emphasis, hoping to draw his eyes to her mouth. It was one of her best human features. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No such luck. He keeps his expressionless eyes trained on hers for a beat longer before turning on his heel to walk away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panicking at her inability to keep this victim in her vicinity for longer than two minutes at any given time, she blurts out, “It’s Rey. Remember?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He angles his body just a bit so that she only sees the side of his face. “Ah, but Ms. Palpatine, that would imply that we are friends.” And with that disheartening implication, he strides off and around the corner toward the next aisle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This one is going to require extra effort, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she tells herself as she picks out her salad and decides that stronger measures will need to be taken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben continues walking the cereal aisle of the grocery store and mulling over Ms. Palpatine. She carries a darkness under all that mirth and it is… appealing? </span>
  <em>
    <span>No no, Benjamin. We don’t do appealing. </span>
  </em>
  <span>How does he even know that? He’s known her for less than a day!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he continues to internally debate Ms. Palpatine’s non-appeal, he rounds the corner only to see her laughing with the teenaged boy cashing her out. Whatever she just said made the youth blush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he takes in her glossy auburn hair and her reddened lips, curved into a mischievously appealing smile - </span>
  <em>
    <span>dammit! There’s that word again - </span>
  </em>
  <span>he admits to himself that she is empirically attractive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But more than that, her underlying darkness calls to his own. He can sense that it’s there, under the facade of her cheery disposition. And that was the most appealing of all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s it! The word appealing is officially dead to me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ben thinks as he continues on with the business of grocery shopping and resolves to put the substitute out of his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once back at the hotel, Rey wastes no time reverting back to her skeletal state. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, Hades Bones, that feels better! </span>
  </em>
  <span>She doesn’t miss the stretch of skin over bone or the annoying way that prickly hair can grow on her legs in the span of twelve hours. To say nothing of the galling need for bathing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Motherscyther!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reclining against the headboard of the bed in her hotel room, Rey makes quick work of shuffling through the dossier Huxtable had given her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Singularly focused now, her aim is to find some bit of information about this Ben Solo that will allow her to get him alone and fulfill her duty. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Think, Reytana! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hell’s Bells!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Now even </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>is using her given name on herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Exasperated, she throws her head back into the downy softness of the pillows and allows herself to drift into a trance. Connecting with Grandfather always recenters her. If for no other reason than to be reminded of her duty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he also has the knack for continually pointing out her inability to tamp down the remnants of light left in her from her parents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t remember much of them, only what she’s been told by the more gossipy demons underground. But of one thing she is sure: they chose the call to the Light and traded her for Grandfather's permission to pursue it. She’ll never forgive them that and clings to that anger to power her through each kill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darkness flares as this truth is evoked and Reytana Palpatine, heiress to the throne of the Underworld itself, resolves to harness all her powers for evil and shriek this Benjamin Chewbacca Organa Solo to hell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if her renewed determination has summoned him, the elder Palpatine materializes before her. “Ah, Rey, you haven’t yet fulfilled your purpose here.” Sighing, he looks around the hotel room. “Dear child, do you need help remembering why you were sent? Or how important this is to me? Or mayhaps, how to </span>
  <em>
    <span>do your job?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Gritting out the last of that particular question, his gaze turns fierce.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time in a long time, Rey shivers under the weight of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Grandfather - </span>
  <em>
    <span>she doesn’t dare call him Gramps now - </span>
  </em>
  <span>I am confident in my shrieking abilities. Finding an opportunity to get this human alone is proving… daunting.” Rey regards her elder with respect and the barest hint of frustration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you require assistance?” Sensing her darkness rising, he adds what will surely stir her anger further, “Shall I put Armitage on this mission with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His question hits its mark. Rey pulls her bones off the bed and stands to her full height, putting her at eye socket level with Hades himself. “That will not be necessary.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, feeling drained from the day, and from her failure, she turns and begins drumming her finger bones against her skull. “Let me get back to strategizing, Grandfather. Make no mistake, Ben Solo will be dead by this time tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Disappearing into the air, Rey drops herself back onto the bed to continue hunting through Huxtable’s meticulous report notes. At this point, she can only hope her statement will prove to be true. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning dawns far too bright and certainly far too early for Ben’s inner darkness. Making quick work of gulping down his smoothie on the way into the school building, he is surprised to see the delectable ass of one Ms. Palpatine as she hurries down the hall ahead of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben is startled to find himself having to make efforts to rein in the greeting threatening to launch itself out of his mouth. Feeling an odd sense of helplessness to some long-buried feeling bubbling up inside of him - </span>
  <em>
    <span>what is that? Is that interest? Happiness? - </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ben tamps it all down and slows his steps so he can continue to stay behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tells himself he’s only doing this to avoid a conversation. However, it also allows him more time to take in her shape. As well as heightening Ben’s awareness of how long his strides are in comparison to hers. Her legs are long, and lean, and shapely, he notes, wondering how they’d feel wrapped around his waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head from those kinds of thoughts, he halts in the middle of the hallway. She hasn’t noticed him yet. He steps into the shallow doorway of a random classroom to give her time to swipe her keycard and open the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only once she is inside and he hears the click of the locking mechanism does he remember to let go of the breath he is holding. Schooling his features into his signature scowl, he resumes his own course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lunchtime arrives and Ben again has the inexplicable desire to converse with Ms. Palpatine. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What in the world? </span>
  </em>
  <span>A cheesy pick up line he overheard while standing at the copy machine yesterday pops into his head, unbidden. He wonders how Rey - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ms. Palpatine</span>
  </em>
  <span> - would react to him saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>I have wicked feelings brewing for you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chortling to himself is how Rey finds him upon knocking and entering through their shared door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shocked to find even the slightest smile on his face when the students weren’t present, she stands there transfixed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling the weight of her eyes upon him, he looks up, the smile immediately sliding from his face. “May I help you, Ms. Palpatine?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This won’t do, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thinks. I want that smile back!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What is wrong with you Reytana Palpatine? Death to Ben!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blinking at him, she decides asking if he would like to eat lunch together again will do nothing to help her further her goal. She needs to get him alone outside of the building. And while she is heartless, she can’t possibly kill him here and leave a classroom full of sobbing students to find his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, no. Have a pleasant rest of your day, Mr. Solo.” She turns to close the door and leave him to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An unwanted desperation rises in Ben’s chest as she goes. “Do you need someone to make sure you actually eat today, Ms. Palpatine?" he blurts out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiles to herself. Ah, finally. Momentum. She knows just what to say now. “Not today, Mr. Solo. I’m quite capable. I don’t even think I’ll need to visit the quiet corner today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Closing the door, however, she finds her traitorously weak mortal form marching directly to the pillows of that very corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letting a soul-deep sigh escape her, Rey finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> closes the classroom door behind her at the end of the day. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, teachers are going straight to the top of her mercy list.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben walks out his door and sees that Rey is beginning to walk down the hall. He resists the urge to hurry his steps to catch up with her. Choosing instead to admire the view once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Rey feels like she’s being watched, and she detests that feeling with every bone in her body, skeletal or otherwise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rotating her head to take in who is behind her, and she’s sure someone is, she watches as the massive refrigerator build of her victim quickly comes into view. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Only Rey has underestimated exactly how far she has swiveled her head. Because from the look on Ben’s face, it was clearly too far for any human to move with a head connected to a neck. And his initial astonishment was rapidly being replaced with...</span>
  <em>
    <span>was that interest?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Intriguing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, do come to me, my giant melancholy baby.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes are glazed over, partly from human exhaustion and also with the bloodlust that rushes in before she shrieks. She wonders where it came from, as she’s in no environment for that at the moment. Her gaze wavers for a moment as she lets both feelings wash through her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Ben… he has a glint in his eye that wasn’t there before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it makes a shiver tingle all the way down her spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twice in less than the span of 24 hours, Reytana Palpatine, Reaper Extraordinaire, has been reduced to the shivers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she’s not having it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning entirely to face him, Rey quirks her brow.”Ben Solo, happy Friday. Care to celebrate my survival with an after work beverage? As your decidedly Not Friend, of course.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was not expecting this. He’s made every effort not to engage in the getting to know you shenanigans. So even more surprising is his automatic response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what? I think I would,” falls from his lips with zero permission from his rational self.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She is trouble. With a capital T. He’s known this from the moment she waltzed into the building with her massively inappropriate footwear and exceptionally radiant smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he feels it even more acutely as she curls her lips into the smile of one resembling the cat who just got the canary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’ll say one thing for teaching, getting out in time to beat the Friday evening work crowd has its merits. Being able to have a somewhat more intimate conversation than she had envisioned with Mr. Solo turns out to be one of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting close enough together, in the bar they chose, to be able to feel the heat and thickness of Ben’s thigh as it brushes up against hers every so often turns out to be another. She’s side-eyeing the straining buttons of Ben’s shirt with pity when he interrupts her surreptitious studying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re different, Ms. Palpatine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we’re not back to that, are we Ben?” Annoyances laces her words. The roll of her eyes, however, catches his interest once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are, actually. As I’ve said before, I’m not interested in-” he starts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-making friends,” she finishes for him. “Yes yes, I know. But Mr. Solo, what if I’m not interested in making friends either?” Relying on millennia of ancient sexual wisdom to guide her next action, Rey places her hand on his thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hot blooded straight men are almost all the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except... this one doesn’t appear to fit into that category. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How odd.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Covering her hand with his own, he moves it back up to the bartop in front of her. This is more disappointing to Rey than she could possibly have expected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re playing at, Ms. Palpatine, but I am merely a perpetual student. And I agreed to this because, quite frankly, I’m interested in finding out how you explain the phenomena that I witnessed in the hallway at school.”  Ben fixes her with an inquisitive stare. One that belies the unwanted attraction he has for her roiling under the surface.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He seems genuinely interested, as well. This throws Reytana Palpatine for a loop. She needs to tread lightly here, she knows. Not give away too much information. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he is so very clearly intrigued. And this...delights her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am here to end this human’s life. I am not here to be delighted, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she reminds herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His gaze intensifies as he waits for her response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it that you think you saw, Mr. Solo?” She knows calling him by his last name will have the added effect of flustering him. She needs to knock him off kilter a bit more. Get him good and stupefied so she can convince him to take her back to his place and she can do her deed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Following that thought, she naturally thinks she might also not mind doing The Deed with this human man, either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her scrunched up eyebrows and bemused look confuses Ben. For a moment, he forgets what information he was after. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Watching her hand stretch and curl and stretch and curl where he had placed it, almost as if her very skin felt unnatural to her, he remembers with startling clarity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me share something about myself that you might find...compelling, Ms. Palpatine. I am a student of human nature. And watching you swivel your neck farther than any human ever should be able to back in that hallway…” He stops and looks pointedly at her hand before continuing. “And dare I say, even now, the way you keep making fists with your hand, as if a hand with skin and muscle and bone is foreign to you. Well, it makes me wonder if you aren’t human at all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He delivers this without one ounce of emotion. Flat. Dead. What he should be by now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, he is very much alive and next to her and she wants to not have to do the deed she was sent to do, but the one she wants to do. With him. Now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How captivating! There is clearly far more than meets the eye socket to the reaping of this human.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Forgetting her original goal and creating a new one even as she speaks, she lifts her chin and turns to him. Their faces are only a few inches apart now. “If I didn’t know any better, Mr. Solo, I’d say you have a dark fetish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eyes glittering and pupils blown wide, he stares right into her black soul and murmurs, “Oh, you have </span>
  <em>
    <span>no </span>
  </em>
  <span>idea. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rey.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These last words are accompanied by a squeeze to her thigh from his large hot hand and, for a moment, neither one of them dares to make a single effort to move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twenty minutes and one Lyft ride later, Reytana Palpatine, Banshee-Princess to the throne of the very underworld, finds herself at her latest victim’s house grinding down on his lap like a wanton fool. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she’s having every bit of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benjamin Chewbacca Organ Solo is quite good at this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her human body is enjoying every delicious roll of his hips as he thrusts, still fully clothed, up into her center each time it cants against him. His hands - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hades, his hands - </span>
  </em>
  <span>hold her hips with a bruising grip as he moans. Thankfully, she’ll be able to shed this body. It will surely be marked up and good when this is all over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head is thrown back against the couch, eyes closed and mouth hanging slightly open. She swallows his second moan, deciding it belongs tucked down inside of this fleshly throat rather than out in the open air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey has just begun to unbutton his shirt buttons, finally relieving them of their desperate attempt to hold on all day long, when Ben stops mid-thrust.  Opening his eyes, he cocks his head to take her in. “You’re not going to tell me anything about you, are you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s not asking. And he seems resigned to the fact that this is all he’s going to get from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a clarity her lust-filled haze obscured, she realizes she has him exactly where she needs him to do her actual job.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it pains her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It pains her!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She always does what she’s supposed to do. Every time. And she realizes she has no interest in performing her Mistress of the Dead duties. None. Definitely not with Benjamin Chewbacca Organa Solo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is a contradiction of a person sitting below her, who can giggle at a five year old’s jokes with the same passion that he berates the Whole Foods employee for not knowing what broccolini is. With his tree trunk legs and his chiseled - as she has had the very good fortune of confirming for herself - chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone thinks they know me,” she muses. “But no one does. Not really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I think I do.” Ben sits up straighter, causing both of them to groan as his half-hardened member connects once again with her oversensitized core. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do?” She arches a brow and smirks. But as she looks into those olive eyes, the tiny bits of olive that are left outside the dilated pupils, recognition dawns. His dark calls to her own. “Ah, you do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lowering her mouth to capture his in a kiss once more, her efforts are thwarted when Ben slides his hands from her hips up her sides to her arms and lightly grips them to hold her away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” she whines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to know who you really are, Rey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is the first time he’s willingly called her by her first name. And the way his lips form the word and the softness with which he says it… it’s everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Any thoughts of shrieking or screeching or any other forms of death-inducing noises fly from her head. They are replaced with the inexplicable desire to reveal herself to him. To see if the understanding and appreciation Ben revealed to her goes that far.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pushing off of his chest and removing herself from his </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite enticing and comfortable</span>
  </em>
  <span> lap, Rey stands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Close your eyes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” He quirks a brow upwards derisively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just trust me, Ben.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so now we are on a first-name basis,” he smirks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ben!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Rey feigns indignance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With an amused expression he raises his hands in mock defeat. “Okay, okay. Closing my eyes now.” And he does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey transforms herself into her skeletal form, but leaves the stilettos on because, stilettos. And she has a feeling he’ll appreciate them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is me,” she says confidently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben opens his eyes. And they go wide, and then wider still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the first thing Rey takes note of beyond his gaze, which is decidedly unafraid for a human, is that his cock is no longer half-hard. It is rigid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drawing her eyes back up to his, she finds that his own are on her feet. Or, rather, her bones in the stilettos. Just as she suspected they would be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Launching himself up off the couch, he takes the two giant steps needed to reach her and asks in awed reverence, “Can I touch you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking her head, she holds up a hand to keep him back. “Unfortunately not when I’m in this state,” she murmurs with more than a hint of sadness in her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still eyeing her with an appreciation she never thought to expect from a human, he follows up that question with the one she was waiting for. “And, what exactly is ‘this state’, Rey? Is Rey even your name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grants him a view of her fleshly form taking shape once more, as sinewy muscle covers bone, layered by skin. He is obviously riveted, because it’s not until she speaks his name three times that he finally draws his eyes back up to her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching out a hand, she leads him back to the couch and goes to sit next to him, but he grabs her around the waist and drapes her across his lap, instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn. His pretty eyes.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>“My name is Reytana Palpatine. I am granddaughter to the very Ruler of the Underworld, himself. And a Reaper.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben gapes at her, and his intellect quickly catches up to her words as he pieces together why she entered his small dark world two short days ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are here to reap… me?” He knows the answer. Of course he does. But he asks anyway. He thinks he needs to hear her say it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s incomprehensible to him how this knowledge turns him on. But it sure as hell does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t ask how she was going to do it, and Rey doesn’t think to tell him because he is so taken with her and all that has just happened that he lifts her in a bridal carry and starts stalking down the hall to his bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ben. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ben!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rey tries to get his attention by squeezing his biceps - </span>
  <em>
    <span>by Hades, he is rock solid. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But she is unsuccessful as he’s in an almost trance-like state. And the man is clearly on a mission to get them to his bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey feels wetness pooling at her cunt and she shivers - </span>
  <em>
    <span>making that the third time in 24 hours - </span>
  </em>
  <span>at the thought of what he might do to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Depositing Rey on the bed none too gently, he unbuttons his shirt hastily. Rey is spellbound as she watches miles of pale skin come into view. Each inch is dotted by more of the beautiful moles that pepper his face. He unbuckles his belt as he toes off his shoes and unbuttons his pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With shaky hands, she gets to her knees on the bed and slides her fingers under the hem of her dress, lifting it swiftly up and over her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rey,” Ben says so reverently she’s taken aback. He slips his pants down his legs and steps out of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her chuckle causes him to stop short. “What could possibly be funny right now, Rey? </span>
  <em>
    <span>What!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You. And me. We are both in black, well… everything,” she mutters, gesturing her hand between the two of them. “And you are most assuredly the darkest human I’ve ever encountered in my many hundreds of years of reaping...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben goes still as stone. “Rey - how old are you. Exactly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time since she’s met Benjamin Chewbacca Organa Solo, she blushes. She didn’t when he called her out for her inhuman behavior. Or even when she transformed into her true form for him. And then back. Not even as she pulled her dress over her head to reveal her near-nakedness to him. But ask a lady her age, and well…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huffing in exasperation Ben prods her again. “Rey, seriously. Given everything I’ve seen in the last two days, whatever that number is doesn’t make a damn bit of difference to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she knows it’s the truth. He doesn’t lie. He didn’t lie about not wanting to make friends. Or about having a dark fetish, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s for sure</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So she tells him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m 748 years old.” Holding her head high, she challenges him with a stare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snorting, he showcases that dark wit of his when he states, “You’re really robbing the cradle here then, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A wicked grin spreads across Rey’s face as she crooks her pointer finger at him. “You. Here. Now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben scrambles onto the bed, sitting up on his knees chest to chest with Rey. Looking into his eyes, she realizes he really does see her. Not who she is supposed to be, but who she wishes she was in her moments of lightness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as he snakes a hand around her waist and up her back to release the catch of her bra, he leans down and devours her mouth with an intensity that makes her whole body sing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tongues dancing together in that ancient way they do, Rey revels in the feeling of Ben’s fingers sliding the straps of her bra down her shoulders. He moves his mouth from hers to the pulse point of her neck and sucks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knows how fragile human bodies bruise, and rather thinks she’d like that at the moment. She’d like that very much. If it meant he could keep doing this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the throbbing at her core and the pulse of Ben’s cock are calling out for a different kind of ancient rhythm of their own. Reading her thoughts as if they were his own, Ben pushes Rey onto her back and falls atop her, bracing himself on his forearms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I guess I shouldn’t worry about crushing you to death, hmmm?” He asks between open-mouthed kisses down her neck and over the stiff peaks of her nipples. She inhales sharply as he sucks particularly hard and makes a moan erupt from her throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are magnificent for a human. Do you know that?” Trying desperately to hang on to the little remnant of control she still has, she reaches under the waistband of his snug boxer-briefs and shimmies them down over his straining bulge until she can’t reach any farther and Ben has to take over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kicking them off, he straddles Rey’s legs and skims his hands over her breasts, rolling both nipples between his fingers, making her arch up off the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t get to do this much, I take it… Mistress of Death?” The husky tone to his voice giving away his desire for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Ben. You need…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Rey doesn’t get to finish the thought because in the time it takes her to say just those few words, Ben has trailed his hands down her stomach and is skating them under the band of lace at her waist and yanking her panties down and flinging them somewhere across the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slides two fingers through her drenched folds and at this, his eyes go completely black with want. “Fuck. Rey, you are so wet for me” Twin groans erupt from the both of them as he slides his two fingers inside her channel while thumbing her clit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey tilts her hips up toward his hand in an attempt to get him deeper and Ben can’t stand to wait another moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are demon babies a possibility?” he blithely asks as he kisses his way back up her body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cackling, Rey assures him that is not a concern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is all the motivation Ben needs. He flips them over and holds Rey by her hips above him, and allows her to control her descent onto his waiting cock. Her slide is torturously slow, but Ben is mesmerized by the radiance of Rey’s human form once she has taken him to the root. Beginning to ride him slowly, they both moan from the sheer bliss of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wet sounds of flesh and slick skin only continue to heighten their arousal. Cupping her tits, he strums her nipples with his thumbs, in awe of how sensitive she is to his touch. “My own Queen of the Damned” he whispers hoarsely to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giving zero thoughts to her grandfather or her darker purpose, she rides Ben in earnest now. Rey looks down at this fucking marvelous speciman of a human man and can’t quite believe how completely he is filling her, body and soul.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ben, touch my cl-” she gasps, but she can’t even finish her request, he is so attuned to her, his hand coming up to thumb her hardened nub at a faster tempo and in increasingly more intense circles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For his part, Ben can’t seem to catch his breath, he’s so fucking gone for this soul that sits astride him. Feeling the telltale signs of his orgasm gathering in the pit of his stomach, he rubs Rey’s clit and thrusts up into her with more force, urging them both towards the end they so clearly want.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey, Rey,” he chants as she plants her hands over his pectorals and rides him hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her vision whiting out at the edges, Rey begins to see stars and grits out, “Ben, I’m coming. I’m coming. Fuck, Hades, I’m…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben is in step with her as he presses upwards into her for one final deep thrust, and his spend coats her walls. Her walls clench around his cock as she comes with a mighty shout worthy of the most terrifying warrior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey keens Ben’s name as her earthly existence shatters into a million pieces. For as she looks down upon this man that has captivated her cold dead heart, she finds that she has done what she was sent to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her desired deed and her assigned one converge to become the most wonderful, terrible thing to ever happen to Reytana Palpatine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For Benjamin Chewbacca Organa Solo now lies dead beneath her.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. He Puts the Bone in Boner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Still playing fast and loose with this whole reaping concept. </p><p>This chapter got long. I split it up into two, and both will be out today. Yippee! But, also, the chapter count went up. Also, yippee??</p><p>Also, tags have been updated.</p><p>Thank you for reading along with this silliness (which, admittedly, has gotten a little more feels-y in this one).  Don't worry, there's still plenty of the crack-fic fun.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s dead. He’s dead and I killed him! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Reytana Palpatine lies across the cold stone slab of her bed and sobs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or rather, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>continues</span>
  </em>
  <span> to sob. And wail. And gnash her teeth together. This </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>Reytana, after all. And she does nothing without dramatic flourish and exaggeration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Especially grief, the likes of which she has never encountered before. The one human that made her feel - dare she say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive?</span>
  </em>
  <span> - is dead. And she can’t bear it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Following Grandfather’s insistence that her reaping of Ben could not be reversed, Rey had taken to moping and frequent outward displays of her despair. She would wear all black and a shroud to add to the effect if she didn’t already in the everyday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey will say this, though: Hideous Huxtable hasn’t been all that hideous. She’d even go so far as to say that he’s been </span>
  <em>
    <span>commiserating with her? </span>
  </em>
  <span>No, that’s a stretch. He’s certainly given her a wide berth. And, OH, the pitying looks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She howls against that, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only memory of Ben that brings any measure of comfort to her cold dead unbeating heart is the fact that he died fucking her. Surely a worthy death for any man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that is where her solace ends. Because she’ll inevitably remember that </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ben died fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> and she is inconsolable all over again. She did this. It’s all her fault.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grandfather has allowed her to lament for some time, but she has noticed his tolerance for even </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> anguish quickly waning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the howling eventually assaults the God of the Dead’s ears so relentlessly that he pays her a visit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My darling, dearest Reytana...your hysterical wailing and incessant bawling have got to stop.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>There are certain things the Ruler of the Dead wishes he could unsee. The method of Ben’s death is certainly one of them!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lifting her mournful gaze to him, Rey attempts to compose herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And fails spectacularly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Throwing her pitiful bones back down upon the bed with a renewed gust of wailing, she doesn’t get very far into her show before Hades implores her to stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Child. My poor Reytana” - </span>
  <em>
    <span>he musters up as much feigned empathy as he can as Ruler of the Dead - </span>
  </em>
  <span> “I cannot abide this woeful caterwauling a moment longer!” he gently chides her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She peeks at him out from under her delicate arm bones before responding. “I can’t bear it, Gramps” - </span>
  <em>
    <span>he allows this in hopes it will hasten the end to her melodrama - “</span>
  </em>
  <span>I no longer have a taste for death.” She makes this statement emphatically, allowing one last pathetic whimper to escape with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sheev finds himself </span>
  <em>
    <span>this close</span>
  </em>
  <span> to using his powers for, well...evil, and forcing her to stop against her will. But this fanciful notion is booted from his skull unceremoniously by his granddaughter’s rather sudden astute look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing her thoughts, he starts calculating how best to respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scrunching her orbital bones together suddenly, Rey recalls things about this “assignment” that she kept meaning to ask her grandfather about. A little thread she found odd and annoying but didn’t bother to pull on during her mortal time on earth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, though… now she was going to pull on it with all her hellish might.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grandfather” </span>
  <em>
    <span>- she could at least start out respectfully - “</span>
  </em>
  <span>why was Benjamin Chewbacca Organa Solo such an important reap to you?” She levels him with her gaze so that she doesn’t miss a minute reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His granddaughter, annoyingly light-filled and humorous as she is, is also quite clever. And quick to draw conclusions. It won’t do for her to know the extent of his plans for the man. He shrewdly evaluates his options. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, as Sheev Palpatine has done a time or ten before, his strategic move ends up being quite the miscalculation. For he goes the way of his favorite of all the humans - the politicians - and evades the question entirely. “Reytana, dearest, you… no longer want to reap? Is that what your misery has brought you to? Truly?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He seems strangely calm about this prospect as he voices it, and ever the student of her grandfather’s skeletal language and tone of voice, she sits up on the bed and stares at him warily. “What if...what if that’s exactly where my misery has landed me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Curiosity overcomes her suffering as Rey leans in to study his response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He taps one elongated finger bone against the hinges of his jaw as if he were really considering her question. If he could just catapult her to Earth as a human this very instant, he would. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, how he would! </span>
  </em>
  <span>But even he, with all the powers afforded the God of the Dead, cannot without a reapers permission decommission them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Playing it as cool as a millennial-old ruler of the underworld possibly could, he softens his voice for effect and asks her to clarify. “I need you to tell me what it is that you mean by that, Granddaughter. Are you willing to forfeit your reign as Banshee of the Underworld?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In truth, and Hades detests dealing in truth and so avoids it at every turn, he has been ready to be rid of this tiresome child and the burden her light has put upon him these last few hundred years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d been so sure he’d be able to mold her into more of his likeness. To strip away the evanescent light left behind by her parents... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shivering in disgust, he abandons that train of thought, refusing to give his traitorous daughter and her good-for-nothing husband one more sliver of space in his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alas, his granddaughter’s spirit was unbreakable. And the strength of it gave him pause. It was constantly at odds with his plans for total world domination. So much so, that he’d been setting his plan to eject her from his dark kingdom in motion for many centuries now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had felt like an eternity, having to bear her theatrics and incompetence for the job. And Sheev <em>knows</em> about eternity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But no matter, his scheme is coming together quite nicely, if he does say so himself. Lo, even now, Benjamin Chewbacca Organa Solo sits in Palpatine’s chamber awaiting his entry into the Reaperdom. And his little Reytana was none the wiser.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So lost in his thoughts is Palpatine that he fails to notice the keen attentiveness Rey had shown in their conversation. Caught unaware, he fails to see how tuned in she was to the glee emanating from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahem,” she says to draw his attention back to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever was it about this human that so drew you to Ben, Reytana?” He knows exactly. But he hopes she hasn’t picked up on their pure connection, beyond the physical. It would ruin his oh-so-carefully-crafted evil plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey shows unusual restraint before launching into her passionate explanation. She’s still trying to figure out why he’s being so cagey. Beyond the usual God of the Underworld kind-of-cagey antics, anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure. I only know that when I was with him, I felt...filled.” She looks down at her carpal bones twisted together in her lap. Palpatine cringes at her word choice, given their ending circumstances. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” she continues on emphatically, gathering steam as she goes. “I felt whole. And seen. And I have decided that I want to be sent back to earth for all time as a mortal. For I’d rather have a life with an end than to have to go on forever, feeling this deep pain and sadness.” Concluding her impassioned little speech, she looks up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It won’t do to show surprise. She’s just at the edge of putting pieces of the puzzle together in her mind, he knows this as he reads her thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Straining to appear as warmhearted as his cold dead heart can manage, he tuts at her. “Child, you do realize that if I banish you from my kingdom forever, if you accept that fate, you will arrive on earth remembering nothing. And no one.”  Fighting the smile that threatens to make its way to his facial bones, he waits for her to respond with what he knows she will.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t bear it. I can’t bear the... </span>
  <em>
    <span>remembering,</span>
  </em>
  <span> one moment longer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Palpatine keeps expecting her to draw the back of her hand against her forehead and fling herself back against the bed, so dramatic are her words. But instead, she softly says, “Let it be so then, Gramps.” Hanging her head with self-pity and sadness, the very Ruler of the Dead feels a slight… nothing. It was gas. He doesn’t feel a damned thing, actually. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then it shall be so. From this moment forward, you are no longer Reytana Palpatine, heiress to the throne of the Underworld and Banshee of the Dead. I wish you well, Child.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t really, though. He knows the time of her own demise won’t be far off, as he needs to make sure she won’t catch any stray threads of memories and realize his plan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that little problem now solved, the Lord of the Underworld heads down the halls of hell toward his throne room to set the next phase of his plan in motion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And cackles all the way.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Remembering nothing, as is the way for humans once they are reaped, Benjamin Chewbacca Organa Solo arrives in the bowels of hell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time is definitely an illusion, he muses, as he’s not sure if he’s been here minutes, hours, or years. He can’t feel time’s progression the way he could when he was alive. The only clue he has that he is indeed quite dead is the presence of so many skeletal forms passing him by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That should frighten him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>In fact, he feels right at home amongst all the darkness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although he might have been surprised to have landed himself in eternal damnation. But only if he had retained any memory of actually teaching youngsters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because Teachers were walking angels on earth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he didn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t remember a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hadesdamned</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blissfully so, because as he stands before the Ruler of the Underworld, he might have recalled how he was reaped. And damn! What a way to go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then again, his recollection might have involved remembering that he stands before the grandfather of the woman he died fucking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that probably wouldn’t work out so well for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As it was, Ben only remembered floating. And sitting on some stone bench as he awaited instructions for what happened next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he was told to report to Hell’s Head Honcho, he was amused, believing that to be a joke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And here he stands. Before Hades himself. Waiting. Nervously. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fanfuckingtastic. So even in death there is nervousness. Or maybe that’s just part of my own personal hel- </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, my boy. I am so very pleased by your arrival. You have no idea how long I’ve waited.” Sheev Palpatine was practically vibrating with his elation over finally having this human with such powerful darkness in his domain. More importantly, forever under his thumb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with the little problem of Reytana out of the way, he no longer has to worry about them connecting in the underworld and discovering the strength of their power together. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And the Light Side thought they were going to be able to stop me… HA!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben indulges his curiosity and asks, “You’ve been waiting? For me? But...why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Palpatine uses the moment to take Ben in. His sheer size reminds the Ruler of all Hell why it is important to tread with caution. Ben doesn’t know his own strength. Physical or metaphysical. And Sheev intends to keep it that way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was his goal all along, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a terribly wonderful darkness to you. And that lends itself remarkably well to this line of work.” Palpatine waits for Ben to ask…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what is </span>
  <em>
    <span>this line of work</span>
  </em>
  <span>, exactly,” he asks. Right on cue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, my boy, reaping. Your natural predisposition and, may I point out - size - are helpful when it’s time to collect the living.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben mulls this over, unaware that Death personified is listening in on each thought. And the more Ben turns the idea over in his mind, the more… elated he becomes. It feels right - </span>
  <em>
    <span>What in the actual hell?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finds himself aroused not only mentally - to his shock, but oddly not horror - physically as well. Looking down in mortification, he is relieved to find there is not a boner in sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hades chuckles. “You’ll find, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my new apprentice</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a lack of need for concern regarding errant body parts acting against your will, it is just one of the many benefits of death.” Palpatine waits for the pertinent information in that sentence to catch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As expected, distracted from his inexplicable arousal, Ben parrots back, “Apprentice?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.” Sheev regards him with all seriousness as he explains his plans for Ben as his once, and eternal, apprentice. Eavesdropping on Ben’s processing of it all, Palpatine answers each question with just enough information to feed into the next question he knows Ben will have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perceiving another presence, Ben turns his skull to see that another figure has indeed entered the Lord of Death’s chamber. This one saunters in with a full black cape billowing behind its shorter skeletal frame, and wearing a crown of some sort. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fancy!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An awkward silence hangs momentarily until it speaks. “So, who talks first? You talk first? Or, I talk first?” The new arrival looks at Death expectantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the only other Reaper who would dare display humor, Sheev gets on with the introduction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kylo, meet Poe Dameron, fellow Reaper. Poe, this is Kylo Ren.” Palpatine gestures between them. “You are to assist him on his first few missions and show him the... ropes, as it were. ” He chortles at his own inside joke, knowing he has endowed Kylo with the power of binding his victims with ropes to accomplish his reaping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cocking his head to the side in confusion, Ben feels sure that Kylo Ren isn’t his name, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>motherscyther </span>
  </em>
  <span>if he can remember what his name should be!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without giving Kylo time to contemplate that thought further, Palpatine sends Ben and Poe off with directions to get his first assignment from Hux.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe is chatty. And asks too many questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you’re gonna be using ropes, huh? Must have been into bondage on the other side.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And “Do you think you’ll transform into your form more around </span>
  <em>
    <span>the laaaadies </span>
  </em>
  <span>or the gents, do you think?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And “Once we lift the veil, you’re gonna run right straight for every bit of black clothing, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each inane attempt at banter just irritates Kylo further. He would prefer to be alone. He doesn’t know how he knows this, but he does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sweeping through the doors of the Deathblow Deliverance Division ahead of Kylo, Poe extends a dramatically cheery greeting to the being behind the stone counter. Wincing at the theatrics, Kylo steps up next to Poe and mentally notes again how secretly thrilled he is that death will be his new calling. For that reason alone, he decides that from here on out, he is renaming this office the Joy Division. Yeah, that seems to fit much better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mouth quirks upward at one side in silent mirth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Distracted momentarily by Poe, as annoying yet adorably fun-sized as he is, Hux doesn’t yet realize who has entered with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>But once he does, oh ho ho ho! Drawing his eye sockets upwards and upwards, Huxtable’s jawbone drops - </span><em><span>Hux would recognize that bone structure anywhere! </span></em><span>Making impressively quick work of</span> <span>rectifying the jawbone problem, he attempts to greet the newest reaper. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-hi. Hello. H-hi there.” Hux stammers and stutters his way through it, finally ending with a more definitive, “Welcome to the Deathblow Deliverance Division.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe watches these shenanigans with great interest before remembering to introduce them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know who this is. It’s B…,” starts Hux. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huxtable, this is Kylo Ren, newest Reaper in our dark little corner of hell.” finishes Poe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Poe and Huxtable talk over each other, voices overlapping, Kylo nearly misses Hux’s snafu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo looks from one to the other as his ears catch on whatever name Hux was going to call him before being interrupted by Poe. Frustrated, he tries a few possible names in his mind, but none feel right. Bill? No. Baxter? Nope. Brandon? Hell no. Bud? Please, Hades, NO!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hux interrupts his attempts to recall his former human name with a mini-explanation of what goes on in the Joy Division. Kylo tries to pay attention, but his mind is still occupied running through various names.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gathering his wits and gently clearing his throat, Hux attempts to reclaim Kylo’s full attention for the most important part. He proceeds to patiently, and with more than a few stolen glances at Kylo’s frame, explain: Kylo will come here to pick up each new assignment, Hux will give him a dossier with information on his newest victim, and then Kylo will need to return once he has completed the mission to fill out the required paperwork. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s hell. Of course there is paperwork - </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kylo thinks dismally as he takes in the taller skeleton before him. Cocking his head slightly, he worries his jawbones together, trying to make sense of why this skeleton keeps sneaking glances at him when he thinks Kylo’s not noticing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe has figured the whole thing out by now, though, and only titters to himself as he smirks at Hux. “It’s a good thing we don’t have to worry about human problems like boners and blushing, isn’t it... Huxie?” he throws over his shoulder as they leave for Kylo’s first assignment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hux is very glad, indeed!</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna Niima was the most beloved teacher in all of Chandrilla Academy. And she was damn good at her job. Many of the students who came to the Academy were high on funds and low on behavior. Rey had a way of helping each child to find what made them sparkle and polishing it up by year’s end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which is why Principal Gwen Phasma detested having to deliver some bad news to her this Monday afternoon. Hearing Reyna knock upon the office door, she bids her enter.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rey has been waiting to find out when the other first-grade teacher would be coming back from extended medical leave and had hoped it would be this week. She was taking on the extra after-school duties of two teachers and it was becoming exhausting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rey, I’m not going to beat around the bush. Kaydel isn’t going to be coming back until after the first of the year.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey’s face falls. “Bloody Hell!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grimacing at her unusually frank response, she tries to soften the blow. “I know. Listen, a highly referred substitute will be here tomorrow and for the rest of the week, until Paige can hop into the long-term substitute position.” Gwen smiles at the look of pure joy on Rey’s face at this last bit of news.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that bit is great news! It’ll be great to have Paige back. She was a fantastic substitute for Jessika last year.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you might like hearing that.” Knowing how Rey liked to get all of her ducks in a row before leaving for her afternoon run at the nearby high school track, the Principal nodded her head.  “Okay, go finish wrapping up your day. Oh! And the new sub’s name is Kylo Ren. Can you be a dear and show him how things work around here in the morning?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, that’s… kind of an unfriendly sounding name for an elementary school substitute. Isn’t it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gwen narrows her eyes in mock disapproval. “Rey! You of </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>people know how touchy a person can be about their name.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey chuckles. “True. Alright, I’ll be here bright and early tomorrow to show Mr. Ren the ropes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Always on the go, this one, she bounds up out of the chair to head back to her classroom, giving the Principal a small salute as she heads back down the hall.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo Ren walks down the street with a swagger unexpected from a man built like a refrigerator. He rather liked his broad muscular human form. He has certainly found it to be a huge draw for his female victims. And most of his male victims, too, now that he thinks about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the ropes ended up being just as wickedly fun in the mortal realm as they were to practice within the ethereal one. He doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was into bondage in his mortal life, or Shibari, as Poe has gleefully and extensively educated him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hadesdamn</span>
  </em>
  <span> if he didn’t enjoy it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo’s musings are interrupted by humming just ahead of him on the sidewalk. He focuses on the source of it to find himself staring at the back of an auburn head of hair held up in three neat vertical buns. Trailing his eyes down further, he finds himself taking in the fit form of someone with a narrow waist and delectably peachy ass. Long lean legs round out the enticing human in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tries to shake his head to clear it of lustful thoughts as he reminds himself that he is here to make an initial connection with his next victim. One Reyna Niima. Twenty-six, first-grade teacher, former British foster kid, no living family, blah blah blah. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hux’s information revealed her love for running and that he could find her most late afternoons at the local high school track. Kylo had developed a love for running when he assumed his mortal form and found it exhilarating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although he’d be lying if he didn’t admit that it also brought him more attention and an easier connection with his victims. </span>
  <em>
    <span>One look at this solid slab of muscle, Ms. Niima, and you’ll be smitten</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Busy pumping himself up with his cocky thoughts, he runs smack into the back of the hummer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi! Watch it, arsehole!” Her British accent throws him for a moment. He immediately realizes he’s got a thing for that now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who knew? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the sass! Well, he’s always had a thing for </span>
  <em>
    <span>that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Kylo wasn’t prepared for what greeted him as she turned around, hands on perfectly flared hips, to give him a piece of her mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reyna Niima?” he blurts out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suspicion and confusion now filling her hazel eyes, she draws out a slow and cautious, “Yeesss. How do you know my name? Have we met before?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, fuck. So much for a smooth entry. Where the hell did his mojo go? Kylo starts frantically looking around as if he might see it waltzing away from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snapping her fingers in front of his face, he notices how small her hands are. Immediately after he thinks how adorable she is, with the freckles splattered across the bridge of her nose and her eyebrows pinched together in consternation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yoohoo! Are you looking for the answer somewhere on the track? I don’t think you’re going to find it there!” She’s really digging in now. “I asked you how you know my name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dumbfounded, Kylo stammers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kylo Ren, raging reaper extraordinaire, does not stammer! Get it the fuck together!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling like a nerve-shot fourteen-year-old about to ask a girl out on his first date, he makes a half-assed attempt at responding. “You...I-that is, I know who you are. Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She takes him in now with a little more attention, wondering if she’s met him before. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Surely she would remember this mammoth of a man! </span>
  </em>
  <span> “How? How do you know who I am and I don’t have a bloody clue who you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, this is going just fan-fucking-tastic! Of all the lessons Poe has given him, he now wished he’d paid more attention to the ones about small talk and worming out of awkward conversations. Poe would totally know how to get out of this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But alas, Kylo didn’t, how did she so charmingly put it, “have a bloody clue” how. And now he’s just staring at her as if the needed words will magically appear on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude, this is getting uncomfortable. And I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>uncomfortable. First graders teach you a thing or two about awkward conversations.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This snaps Kylo out of his awkward floundering. “Yes! I can imagine.” But that’s where his ability to continue connecting with his victim ends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because in the next instant, a blindingly beautiful smile stretches across the width of her pink lips and he is unable to speak. Again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, buddy. Let’s try this again. Hi. I’m Rey Niima. And you are?” She reaches her small hand forward indicating she wants to shake his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Startled back into awareness, Kylo extends his large bear-paw of a hand and envelops hers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But doesn’t say a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hadesdamned </span>
  </em>
  <span>word in return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chuckling at him, Rey takes one last try to get him to elaborate. “Aaaand you are…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still holding her hand, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he really likes holding her hand - she feels familiar and like, home? </span>
  </em>
  <span>he somehow gets out the words, finally! “I’m B-Kylo Ren”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now his attention snaps firmly into place because for just a moment there, he started to remember his former name. He’s sure of it! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Withdrawing his hand and looking up in concentration, he misses the widening of her eyes as recognition dawns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! OH! You’re the “highly referenced substitute” coming to fill in tomorrow. Well, isn’t this a coincidence?” Never having seen him around the track before, she suddenly finds it a little too coincidental that he’s here. Today. Running at the same time as she is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eyes flying back down to hers as he hears the suspicion lacing her voice, he realizes he needs to do some damage control. And quick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Uh, that’s right.” Kylo starts haltingly but gathers steam quickly. “And actually, when I called to check in about tomorrow and asked about places to run, being new in town, Principal Phasma shared that you typically run here. After school. So I thought I’d jog over and see if I couldn’t meet you before jumping into the week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There. That’s better B-Kylo.  Dammit all! Why can’t that name pop into my head?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey’s shoulders relax and she slides her stunning smile back into place. “Well then. Hi there Kylo. Shall we run and chat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding, she launches off, forcing Kylo to sprint to catch up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, she’s going to be fun to tie down, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thinks darkly, remembering his purpose once again.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“That could have gone better.” Poe is sitting on the bottom row of the bleachers, cape on, and crown firmly in place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking Soul Taker! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Poe! What the hell? Practically gave me a fucking heart attack. And I don’t even have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hadesdamned </span>
  </em>
  <span>heart!”  Ben grabs at his chest for effect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, pipe down, loverboy. Don’t be so dramatic. That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>job!” Poe eyes the length of Kylo and tsks at him. “Really working your mortal body hard today. Any reason?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you have someone to reap, </span>
  <em>
    <span>San Pascualito?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo snarks at him. Ever since finding out that Poe’s title indicates that he’s the “King of the Graveyard” he takes every chance he can to razz him about never being able to shed the crown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Puh-leeze. As if every Reaper I’ve ever worked with hasn’t tried that one before,” Poe says as he rolls his eyes. “I’m on my way to my next reap and thought I’d check in on you. Looks like you could have used my help, to tell you the truth. Not so suave there, my friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo leans down to stretch - </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn these mortal bodies and their need for asinine muscle tending needs - </span>
  </em>
  <span>and pretends not to hear what Poe just said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snickering at Kylo’s obvious attempt to pretend he didn’t hear him, he taunts, “Oh, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>is how you’re gonna be? Fine. Well, buddy, I hope you have a more solid plan for tomorrow. Because this one looks like </span>
  <em>
    <span>she’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>got </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>all tied up </span>
  <em>
    <span>already.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He pushes up off the bleachers and fades away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo stands back up and stretches his arms above his head and rolls his lips between his teeth as a plan takes shape. Feeling rather proud of himself, he makes his way off the track and resolves to do a </span>
  <em>
    <span>helluva </span>
  </em>
  <span>lot better tomorrow, indeed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. All Tied Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's getting hot in here. Smut - because, let's just call a spade a spade.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here, have 5800 words of smut. </p><p>Remember, fast and loose, people. Reapers? What reapers?</p><p>If you were in need of hand holding, you may want to get your "after-care" before in the end notes, first.</p><p>I love hearing your thoughts and getting the kudos, if you're so inclined.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smacking the shit out of her alarm clock in annoyance, Reyna’s darkness rears its ugly head as she glowers at the offending device. She loves teaching. She hates teacher’s hours.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hates them even more after a night spent tossing and turning and finally getting herself off on her fingers not once, not even twice, but three fucking times to the thought of the new substitute, Kylo Ren. His voice. Hades, his deep velvet voice... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hades? Where did that come from?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Resigning herself to the long week ahead spent teaching next door to the unfathomably hot brick shithouse of a man, Rey gets up and heads to the shower to help wake herself up more fully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she will not, absolutely not, touch herself to thoughts of the corded muscles in his arms and legs. No. No, she will not.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except, she did. She totally did. And now she walks into the school building with more than a little flush to her cheeks as she notices he’s already there, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, checking himself in with the cranky old secretary, Maz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>And cracking her up, apparently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy hell! </span>
  </em>
  <span>So not only is the man infuriatingly hot, he’s a charmer. Well, she’ll have to keep her eyes on him then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s what she tells herself anyway, as she keeps her eyes all over him. All day. Any and every chance she gets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knocking on the shared door between them at lunchtime, she pokes her head in and calls his name. “Mr. Ren?” Not Kylo. You don’t really know “uncomfortable” until a first grader hears that your first name is not, in fact, Mister. Or Miss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo hears her enter and smiles wickedly to himself. He has indeed noticed every one of her stolen wayward glances so far. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And her sharp intake of breath when he leaned down conspiratorially to ask her when </span>
  <em>
    <span>they would get their turn</span>
  </em>
  <span> to take a nap in the quiet corner was priceless. He may have made sure to let his breath float a little closer to the shell of her ear than necessary just to watch the pretty flush creep up her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But what the hell. This was his job. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>enjoying it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Interestingly, he was also really enjoying his time with these little monsters. Almost like he’d done this before. He’d been trying to tease that feeling out all morning, with no success. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now Rey was here again and waiting for him to acknowledge her. Looking up from his phone - </span>
  <em>
    <span>he did so love humans’ modern technology - </span>
  </em>
  <span>he softens his smile into the crooked grin he knows charms the pants off every human he’s encountered thus far. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Niima. Are you lost?” he goes for a joke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But her eyes narrow a bit at that, and she almost...scowls at him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frantically trying to remember what he could have done or said to make that look pop up on her face, she interrupts him. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed you turning on the charm, mister. You’re here to teach. Not pick up everyone on the first floor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because he had. He’d flattered the grouchy art teacher, Mr. Mitaka, and made him blush. He’d offered his arm - </span>
  <em>
    <span>and damn that bulging bicep so obvious beneath his dress shirt - </span>
  </em>
  <span>to Jessika when she dove for a volleyball during gym and missed. Another blush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He even managed to make Principal Phasma’s cheeks redden when he complimented her ability to simultaneously balance on heels while sprinting after one of their students attempting to escape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Phasma’s wife would never let her hear the end of it if she knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>that!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, Rey had his number, alright. He was out to win friends and influence people. What she couldn’t figure out was why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Switching tactics, Kylo manages to look duly chastened. “Sorry. I guess… Well, I wanted to make sure everyone knew I was friendly. My name isn’t the warmest sounding. I didn’t have many friends growing up and so, honestly? I overdo it a bit as an adult to get people to like me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And that was true. Kylo felt it in his gut. Now, why on earth would he remember that detail but not be able to remember his real name?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Kylo remembers bits of a conversation he had before. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t make friends. Ever.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>And he isn’t great at naming all of the emotions he feels, because he feels an abundance of emotion, as Hades constantly likes to remind him, but he feels…a familiarity with Rey somehow, as this snippet of past conversation flits through his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey had been studying him while he spoke. And then in the ensuing silence. Noting the tension seeming to seep from his shoulders and his subdued tone, she finds herself with the urge to soothe him by running her fingers through his longer raven-colored hair. Or smooth his furrowed brow with her thumb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking her head at the inappropriateness of those kinds of thoughts while in the workplace, she realizes with alarm that she’s somehow drifted over to his desk without intending to. Or at least, she doesn’t think she intended to. Did she?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s got to get this little crush - </span>
  <em>
    <span>she can at least admit that’s what this is </span>
  </em>
  <span>- under control. Certainly, while they’re here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where they work!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Straightening her shoulders, she takes a large step back. “I’m just checking in on you to make sure you eat some lunch during our break. It won’t do for the jacked substitute to take out ten first graders as he goes down due to low blood sugar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning to leave, she halts when she hears him snicker. Craning her head back she sees his sweet crooked-toothed grin has been replaced by a smug smile. Not catching her little slip, she turns and challenges him. “What? Why are you smiling like that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” he blithely responds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like…” she waves her hand around wildly in his direction. “Like - the cat that got the cream!” She’s really worked up now. And flushing practically head to toe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another fleeting memory floats at the edges of his mind. Without time to try to work it through, he focuses on this little spitfire in front of him. “You think I’m jacked, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling exasperated and maybe a little aroused, her eyes fly to his. “That’s not...I didn’t mean...Oh, forget it! Make sure you eat, Mr. Ren.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning on her heel, she strides across the room to the door and slams it closed a little harder than necessary in her frustration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charmer, my ass. He’s downright evil!</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the week progresses much like that first day, with Rey surreptitiously watching Kylo whenever she thinks he isn’t watching. He is, of course. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Kylo takes every chance he can to circle around Rey like he’s a shark that smells blood in the water. She is highly aware. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By Friday, she has masturbated more times than she probably has in the entirety of last year, and still feels like a livewire every time he’s within ten feet of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the worst part is, he’s not only charming. He’s actually funny. And surprisingly tender with the students. As well as devilishly handsome. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which brings her to the one thing that blows her mind most of all. He feels...familiar. There are things he says and she’ll whip her head up so fast because she’s sure - </span>
  <em>
    <span>just positive - </span>
  </em>
  <span>that he’s said that before. To her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only, that can’t be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sending her last student off to the bus with a quick hug goodbye, Rey heads back inside the building. Her short-term goals are to straighten up her classroom, prepare for Monday, and then head home for a relaxing glass of wine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There will be no running today. She’s had enough sweaty Kylo Ren to fuel her fantasy life for eternity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d been at the track every damned day in his athletic shorts, or worse, grey joggers. He has to know how well those fuckers outline the shape of his - </span>
  <em>
    <span>what she now truly knows is a well endowed - </span>
  </em>
  <span>cock.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had imagined, of course. Oh, how she had! But to see him show up for Wednesday’s run with the soft fleece outlining what she’d only imagined... Rey was just glad she wasn’t wearing </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> grey leggings that day or he would know exactly how aroused she’d been at the sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yesterday. Oh boy, she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>going there while at work. Rey had never wanted to finish up her responsibilities at school, get into her car, and go home so badly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, she could recall yesterday to her heart’s content. Maybe in the bathtub with a nice glass - </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell, why not the whole damn bottle? -  </span>
  </em>
  <span>of wine.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo’s plan was coming together well. He had Rey against the ropes, and he was ready to tie this one down, and good. His inner darkness flared with bloodlust at the thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her nerves were practically buzzing with the sexual tension between them, and Kylo made sure to feed into it at every opportunity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By Friday, he knew exactly what to do to get Rey Niima into bed. Then, he just had to tie her up, fuck her, because of course he wasn’t going to leave this mortal world without that pleasure, and reap her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reap her? I don’t even know her!” Poe’s favorite, and quite frankly detestable, quip came to his mind, unbidden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With one small snag in his plan, burrowing into his brain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did know her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or at least Kylo felt like he had known her before. But he’d try to chase the feeling and come up empty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His chasing had even conjured Hades himself yesterday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My boy,” The God of the Underworld seemed to enjoy calling him, “whatever are you doing? This is taking far too long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo had been on the verge of feeling his human name come into focus when Hades suddenly appeared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master, I am doing my best to get this one tied up quickly. She’s...different, somehow.” Kylo sees no reason to try to lie. Palpatine always seems to know what he’s about to say anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But his reaction to this observation piques Kylo's curiosity. The very Lord of the Dead seems to take this in stride. As if…as if he already knew this would be the case and already knew this about this particular case. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Interesting.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sheev Palpatine knows when it’s time to bring out the big guns, and he knew it was time to bring out the big guns. Kylo was on the verge of remembrance and that would not do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moderating his tone to one more befitting a mentor and best friend, he taps into that need Kylo has always had for belonging and importance. “Son, you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>this close” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he holds his thumb and index finger bones a mere inch apart “...to seizing your rightful place as the heir to my throne. You are the only one worthy of this place, Kylo Ren.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Firing off the last ammunition from this big gun, he adds, “You don’t want to lose all of that for a pretty pair of eyes, now do you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still in his mortal form, Kylo blushes, wondering if Hades knows what happened with Rey at the track earlier this evening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Sheev does know. Poe had swung by to check in on his progress and found Rey and Kylo making out like a bunch of lust-addled teenagers in the parking lot. And Sheev had compelled the truth out of the King of the Graveyard without his awareness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The God of the Dead had to use underhanded techniques, well… always.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As suspected, Kylo hears the reminder and seems instantly invigorated with a renewed sense of purpose, all thoughts of his formal mortal memories flying off into the netherworld.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Master. By the grace of your training, I will not be seduced by some mere mortal. By this time tomorrow, Reyna Niima will be reaped.” Kylo lifts his head a notch and juts out his chin with certainty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as Hades took his leave, Kylo hung that same head back down and tried to reassure himself that he would indeed accomplish that end.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Completing her final Friday to-do, Rey drags herself down the hallway to exit the building. She is mentally, physically, and quite frankly emotionally worn out. Between the build-up of the week before Halloween and the ever-present sexual frustration having to work next door to Kylo all week has brought, Rey hasn’t got anything left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or, at least, she didn’t think she did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because as she rounds the final corridor leading to the faculty parking lot, she sees that Kylo is just about to walk out the doors. And she’s torn. She could say a final goodbye on his last day as a substitute. And risk igniting the flame they lit after their run yesterday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or she can let him walk out. And avoid a messy entanglement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if it is with someone she felt like she’s always known.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo had admitted yesterday, after what felt like hours of breathless kissing and groping leaned into each other up against her car, that he doesn’t stay in one place for long. And worse, he wasn’t sure where he’d accept his next assignment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s so lost in her deliberation that she doesn’t notice that he has stopped and turned and is casually leaning against the hallway wall, waiting for her. In his fucking grey sweatpants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She is not running with him today. She isn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her breath catches at the look in his eyes as he watches her make her way down the hall. He makes no efforts to hide his desire. But that’s not what pulls her up short. He has subtly moved the strap of his gym duffel bag in front of him to hide what she can guess is an erection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, damn. A girl has got to get laid once in a while. Ignite the flame it is. She can only hope she doesn’t get burnt.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo watches Reyna Niima, his latest victim, stride down the hall in her knee-length dress and can’t help but appreciate the way her hips sway seductively without her even knowing. Between that, and the memory of her sucking his bottom lip between hers, and the feel of her perfect ass cheeks </span>
  <em>
    <span>- he now knows it absolutely is a perfect human ass - </span>
  </em>
  <span>under his palms yesterday, he can’t stem the hardening of his dick in his sweatpants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Curse you, mortal form!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sliding his gym bag in front of him as nonchalantly as possible, he keeps his eyes trained on hers. Only another few steps and she is as good as reaped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking the last remaining steps towards him, she can’t help but get the feeling that she is entering the Devil’s lair. Again. She’s had that feeling with him a few times now and she finds herself drawn to it with no hesitation. A delicious shiver of anticipation runs down her spine as she comes to a stop in front of him. Staring into his amber colored gaze, Rey could swear she sees his eyes flicker. Almost demon-like. And she likes it. Oh, yes she does!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels the darkness that envelops him when he’s getting close to reaping time as it begins to overtake him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a husky low-pitched voice she hears Kylo say, “I’ll follow you to your place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey has no idea what wheels her simple nod just set in motion.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Twenty minutes later, one human exited her car right into the arms of her immortal reaper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaning down to lift her under her thighs, Rey takes the hint and wraps her legs around Kylo’s waist as he walks them to her front door. She clings to his wide shoulders as she unlocks it and he carries her over the threshold and uses his foot to kick the door closed behind them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spinning around, he presses her up against it and finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> latches on to her lips with his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tracing the seam of his mouth with her tongue, Kylo moans and opens to allow her admittance. The slide of tongue against tongue, coupled with Rey’s grinding of her core against his cock, requires him to actively fight the urge to take over. He needs her to think she’s in control for just a little bit longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he forgets for a moment what he’s there to do. Because her lips feel right. And good. And almost like home, to say nothing of how he fucking loves the feel of her body pressed into his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is… different. He’s never felt this way with another victim before. What the hell is going on?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey senses some hesitation from him and allows herself to slide down the front of him, causing her to hiss in pleasure as his cock rubs against her clit during her descent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Kylo? Did I...did I read this situation wrongly? Because we can stop. I didn’t mean to assu-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kissing her to shut her up, Kylo threads his hands through the back of her hair and angles her head so he can deepen the kiss. Moaning, she snakes her hands up his chest and starts pushing him backwards gently, kissing between steps, kicking off shoes along the way, until the backs of his thighs hit the edge of the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s only when he plunks down heavily onto the sofa that she notices the gym bag strap still slung across his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You...did you bring clothes to spend the night?” Rey is confused. She thought this was gonna be a finally-fuck-the-hottie-and-get-him-out-of-your-system kind of thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But not really. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because deep down, she’s felt a connection with Kylo that she could not explain. And she knew there was no way this was going to be able to be a just-once kind of thing. Not with him. There was some darkness in him that called to her own. And she needed to explore it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not exactly,” is all he offers her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now her curiosity is piqued. “Well, what, then exactly? A change of clothes? Wait! Are you one of those clean freaks that needs to shower directly after sex?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo laughs at her and places his huge hands on top of her thighs where she straddles him and squeezes to get her to stop talking. “Sweetheart” - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sweetheart, where in Hades did that sentiment come from? </span>
  </em>
  <span>- “I promise, I’m not that kind of...man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tilting her head, she sees that he’s holding something back from her. And she notes with interest his pause before the word “man”, too. The wheels in her mind are turning at a furious pace. “What aren’t you telling me, Kylo? What kind of…” she pauses for effect the same way he did seconds prior, “man are you, exactly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing the flare of darkness in her, the one that had been calling out to him all week, he goes for the truth. Another first. He never gives his victims a heads up as to his intentions. But for Reyna Niima, he wants to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mostly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you feel about being tied up?” He watches her face closely for the initial spark of fear he’s used to seeing in his previous victims.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only he doesn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In fact, what he does see is black overtaking the gorgeous hazel of her eyes as her darkness declares itself in lust. Nostrils flaring, she licks her lips and says in a breathy voice, “I think I’d like that very much, Kylo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She really is a fucking marvel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diving in for a bruising kiss, almost as a way to declare his pleasure at Rey’s response, he grips her waist and drags her over his cock, pulling her flush to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I fucking love these sweatpants! I almost wish you didn’t have to take them off. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Almost.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Smirking, she runs her hand down the front of his t-shirt past his waistband to palm the outline of his hardening cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gripping her hand to stop her, his moan mixing with her petulant whine at being stopped, he leans back away from her. “Rey, do you trust me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now it’s Rey’s turn to lean back. “I do. I don’t know why, but honest to Hades I do.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Honest to Hades, what the fuck?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She realizes what’s come out of her mouth at the same time Kylo does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you just say?” Kylo’s tone is curt. Almost like she’s been playing him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she can’t work her mind around it because she’s still in a little state of shock of her own for having said it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where in the hell did that come from? </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thinks as he now gently grips her upper arms waiting for her to respond. “I… I don’t know. It just came out.” Her eyes bore into his, begging him to believe her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he does. His memory catches on the edge of something familiar about Rey. Again. And he’s just not able to grab hold of it. Almost like every time she invokes a memory it’s yanked out of reach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sheev Palpatine’s voice in Kylo’s ear, reminding him of how close he is to becoming </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>, strengthens his resolve to do the job in front of him. Casting aside these damnable feelings that keep threatening to be caught, he slips back into suave reaper Kylo Ren mode.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He will not catch feelings for this mortal. She is a mission. To be accomplished. Time to get to it!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sweeping his sizeable forearm under her ass, he lifts up off the couch with her tucked around him. He swipes the gym back in his other hand and asks, “Which way to your bedroom, Rey?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her answer is to lean down to the shell of his ear and with an enticing lick to it first. “Hallway. First door on your left.” You’d think she’s licked his cock, the way it jumps and twitches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hurries them to her bedroom, elbowing the door closed behind them. Dropping the duffel at the foot of the bed, he now uses his other free hand to knead the globes of her ass as he kisses her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey threads her fingers through the soft silken strands of hair at the back of his neck and tugs just hard enough to make him moan. Once his mouth is opened to her, she licks a hot circle around the inside of his lips. And all Kylo can think about is how that would feel on his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sliding her down the front of him so she can feel how hard he is for her already, she whimpers as he sets her at the edge of the bed. Getting up on her knees, she watches him curiously as he reaches down and unzips the duffel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he stands back up, his eyes have gone completely black and he is holding two long red silky ropes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey gasps and whines as he straddles her, lifting her under the arms and dragging her up the bed with him. His massive frame makes her feel like a ragdoll. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she loves it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she loves the ropes more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He can’t possibly know her interest in Shibari bondage, can he? Did she share that with him? Or is he just that perfect?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gets no time to think, as Kylo drops the ropes and lowers his face so his lips are a hair's breadth away from her own. “Here’s how this is going to go,” he starts. He punctuates each new command with a deeper kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to take this dress off of you.” His tongue traces her mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I’m going to slide down and make you come with my mouth.” Kylo trails his tongue down the side of her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And after that, I’m going to tease you with my fingers until you beg me to let you come again.” At this declaration, she starts squirming as he trails kiss across her collarbone and just outside of each nipple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you can’t stand it anymore, Rey,” his kisses move down her belly, avoiding her mound and favoring her thighs, “you’re going to beg me to fuck you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey is fully writhing in anticipation and the foggy lust-haze clouding her brain keeps her from asking about a safe word. “Yes, fuck, Kylo! Please!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chuckling, Kylo looks up at her. “So eager. We haven’t even gotten started yet, Reyna.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her brain snags momentarily on the use of her formal first name. But it doesn’t linger long enough to form a question because in that instant, Kylo grabs the hem of her dress with his teeth and drags it up. Once at her mouth, he lets it fall so that he can kiss her while he finishes peeling it off and over her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Winding her fingers through his hair once again, she pulls at the silken strands as she tries to lift up to grind against him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moaning at the feel of her against him, he lifts his head just enough to whisper, “Enjoy the use of your hands for the last time because I’m about to tie,” kiss “them,” kiss “up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without even realizing what his hands have been doing, she now feels Kylo sliding her bra off her shoulders and flinging it across the room. Skimming his hands lightly down her arms, and leaving delicious goosebumps in his wake, he suddenly jerks both arms upwards toward the headboard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has one length of the red cord in his hand and is efficiently affixing both her hands to the headboard rail with an anchor knot that Rey easily recognized from her study of Shibari rope bondage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those are beautiful half-hitches, Kylo,” she breathes out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stunned for a moment, Kylo has to shake his head to not get caught up in her knowledge and excitement at what is about to happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling on them to make sure they are secure, he starts trailing hot wet kisses back down her body, waiting for Rey to test her range of motion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She does exactly as expected, for once, and Kylo smirks to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>On to my favorite part.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mouth poised over the scrap of red lace keeping her cunt from him, he bites at it and tears it away. Rey’s glazed eyes and bucking hips were everything he was hoping for in a reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hades, you smell so good.” Kylo tongues one agonizingly slow hot stripe up her center from her opening to the tip of her slit. She writhes. “More, sweetheart?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey barely gets a moan out before he is diving back down to suck on her clit. “Fuck, Kylo,” she’s trying valiantly to fight against the ropes now, just the way he likes it. He throws his arm across her lower belly to hold her down as his tongue delves as deeply as possible into her opening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Forced to take every inch of pleasure Kylo is giving her, she moans and writhes to no avail. “So. Much. Better. Than. I. Imagined,” she grits out, keening as he gives a particularly long pull of her clit between his lips. “Please, please, don’t stop. Hades, fuck, Kylo, PLEASE!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having nothing to hold onto, she clenches her fingers so tightly that her nails begin digging into the skin of her palms. Kylo is not letting up with the intensity as his tongue swirls, making heavy figure eights around her clit and down toward her hole and back up again, over and over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until Rey finally can’t hold back her orgasm one second longer. “KYLO! Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she wails as every nerve ending inside her vagina explodes in bliss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smearing the evidence of her pleasure across her thighs, Kylo gives her that sweet crooked grin, a little more cock-sure this time, as he kisses his way back up her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to touch you so badly, Kylo. Please untie me,” Rey pleads, knowing damn well he won’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Admittedly, Kylo wants Rey to touch him pretty damn badly himself. His human boner is almost painful at this point. His little hellion’s responsiveness to his ministrations was beyond anything even he’d ever experienced thus far. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he wanted more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finds his reaper brain at war with a deeper, nearly forgotten part of him, and for once, he wants to just skip right to feeling himself sheathed inside of Rey’s cunt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the next words out of her mouth slam him back to reality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re like a fucking sex god, Kylo.” Looking at him with nothing but euphoria born of pleasure, she is confused by his reaction to this pronouncement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reyna Niima, I am no sex god. But neither am I a man.” Kylo is going to let this victim die knowingly. He feels like she deserves this. And he’s willing to forgo the fuck if it means she dies with her own orgasm as her last memory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because Kylo Ren, Rope Reaper, has gone and caught fucking feelings for a mortal.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t tell you why she’s not scared by this new bit of information about her lover. But she’s not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you, Kylo?” she asks softly, legs still slightly twitching in aftershocks from her orgasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks into her eyes and catches a familiarity there, again. Trying desperately to hang onto it, he charges ahead with the truth. “I’m a Reaper. And I’m here to collect you, Reyna.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, so that’s why he knows my full name, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thinks. And it should shock her that </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>is her first thought. It doesn’t. She feels...excited? </span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re here to reap me, then?” she asks pointedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am. Aren’t you scared Rey?” Kylo’s eyebrows are knit together in confusion. He really expected this to go down so very differently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a small jolt of fear, he thinks that Hades surely did too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” she replies. “I get my very own </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hadesdamned </span>
  </em>
  <span>demon dick. Why in the actual fuck would I be scared about that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He supposes he should be slightly alarmed at her willingness to die for...demon dick. But he has a feeling - </span>
  <em>
    <span>again with the damned feelings </span>
  </em>
  <span>- that it has more to do with </span>
  <em>
    <span>his particular </span>
  </em>
  <span>dick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling a grin spreading across his face, he asks her for confirmation. “So, just to clarify, Rey. You aren’t scared of death because you’re about to be dicked down by a demon?” He’s full-on smiling at her now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a breathiness that belies her arousal, she looks him dead in the eye and answers. “If there’s a chance I get to be with you when it’s all said and done, I’m not even a little scared.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she’s shocked to find that she means every word of what she just said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It all makes so much sense now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except for her hellish Hades thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that was a problem for another time and dimension, she inwardly smirks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because now... now she needs to get that D.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And get that D she does. Kylo says to hell with the ropes. To hell with any of it. That’s where they’re going to end up anyway. Might as well arrive there thoroughly fucked by the only human he can ever recall lov-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kylo?” she interrupts his thoughts by softly calling out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Can you untie me and fuck me now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He starts to slide his grey sweatpants down his legs and has to laugh as Rey calls out, “Goodbye, dear delicious grey sweatpants. I’m glad I knew you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving off to her side and reaching up to untie the knots above her head, Kylo feels Rey mouthing and nipping her teeth lightly against his nipples. Hips jerking forward at the sensation, he growls a warning. “Rey, wait.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No sir, Mr. Reaper.” And as soon as her hands are free, she reaches them down between them to circle his cock with one hand and cup his balls with the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hissing his pleasure at this newfound use for her hands, he leans down to capture her lips in a kiss. Breaking away as she slides her hand through her folds to gather slick to more easily glide up and down his length, he realizes her intent and grips her wrist before she gets too far along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are my little hellion, aren’t you? Your hand feels amazing, sweetheart, but it’s not your hand I want to be inside of right now.” Sliding his middle finger through her folds, he gives her clit an extra hard press on its way up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she arches her hips up off the bed at the oversensitivity still there, he grins against her neck and then positions himself above her. “I want to see your eyes, Rey. Let me see them one more time, full of life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding eagerly, she spreads her legs for him and he slots himself against her opening. Nudging just the tip in teasingly, Kylo leans down to whisper, “Rough or gentle, Rey?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoarse with want, Rey can barely squeak out “Rough, Kylo. Hades, give it to me rough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s my girl,” is the only confirmation she gets as he slams up into her, to the root, in one thrust. Not even slowing to ask if she’s okay-  </span>
  <em>
    <span>and she is, oh, she so is - </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kylo sets a punishing pace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pausing just long enough to reach under her, grabbing her ass to tilt her hips up toward him for a better angle, he swiftly picks up momentum again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wrapping her legs around his waist tightly, Rey is hanging onto Kylo for literal dear life as he fills her so completely. This. This is the dicking down she’s been waiting for all her life. How fitting that she gets to end on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling the signs of pending orgasm, each of them moans and pants as they work closer toward the end. Kylo reaches down to swirl his thumb on Rey’s clit even as she is working her hand down to press at the sensitive patch of skin between his balls and anus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Rey, fuck! I’m coming,” he grits out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m almost there. Please. Don’t stop, fuck!” she shouts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two sets of eyes are boring into each other as they each reach that age-old miraculously mutual orgasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey swears to Hades that stars are trying to shoot out of her brain. Kylo would swear the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it’s what happens next that sends them both over the edge of oblivion and into the realm of disbelief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Princess…” Kylo pants out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ben! Fuck…” Rey exclaims.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eyes widen simultaneously, as the little wisps of thoughts flitting around the edges of each of their brains come together to form a solid memory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the moment is completely ruined by the arrival of Hades himself, shielding his eyes and screeching, “Do I have to do everything my </span>
  <em>
    <span>motherscything </span>
  </em>
  <span>self?!”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi. If you're here, take my hand. Squeeze. Hard. No, harder.</p><p>They both die.</p><p>But, I must remind you that no one is ever really gone. </p><p>HEA, HEA, HEA.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hellzapoppin'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi There. While I haven't been reaped, I'm not going to get our final chapter of this hair-brained fic out until the end of next week. Until then, please enjoy the music ( <i>new chapter</i> ) while your party is reached. </p><p>And thanks for riding along with me. </p><p>To hell.</p><p>And back.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: There is a brief allusion to potential child abuse. No abuse occurs and none is described.</p><p>Also, there is no smut. Sorry. </p><p>But, it's coming.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chapter 4</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Hurtling both of these damnable problem-children through space and time, the God of the Underworld rants behind them the entire way. He. Is. Livid. </p><p> </p><p>Pacing the length of his chamber back and forth in front of a very confused Rey and a very shocked Ben, Palpatine lifts both hands in front of him, causing them both to shrink away from him as he roars, “I would tell you both to go to hell, but I own it and I don’t want either one of you here!”</p><p> </p><p>And, yet again, Palpatine miscalculates. Because his ire only ignites Rey’s memories. She rounds on what she now remembers to be her grandfather. “How dare you!” Rage erupting like Mt. Vesuvius, she is just getting started. “I was being reaped. By Ben. <em> My B…” </em> Her voice trails off as everything about the once cold dead-hearted princess softens. She turns to her reaper/lover.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you...did you know - who I was?” All flair for the dramatic is gone, replaced by an abandoned little girl’s insecurity.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo - <em> No, I knew that name didn’t feel right! I’m Ben. Her Ben - </em>turns to face his lover/reaper and sadly shakes his head, making sure to keep as much eye contact as possible in their newly returned skeletal states. He needs her to believe him. “I didn’t, Rey. Reyna...Reytana. Ah, fuck! I promise, I only worked it out there at the very end.” </p><p> </p><p>He stops himself just short of saying, “when I came inside you.” But the evil ruler hears this unfinished thought and winces.</p><p> </p><p>The God of Sleep wishes he could put these two right to it. Sadly, this is a limitation he must work around. He certainly wishes he could wipe his own memory clean of Rey and Ben’s last act.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me, <em> Gramps </em>,” Reytana Palpatine picks up steam again, “what level of Hell is this? Because I really can’t imagine anything worse than my grandfather walking in on the man I love and me...well - fucking.” At this, she half-turns to Ben and smirks conspiratorially. </p><p> </p><p>Ben is dumbfounded. He realizes that, yes, he did - <em> no, does </em> - love this woman, reaper, being. He doesn’t give a flying skull what she is, she’s his. And he’s hers. If he isn’t sure of one <em> Hadesdamned </em> other thing, he is fucking sure of this!</p><p> </p><p>His own inner light flickers at this realization.</p><p> </p><p>And Sheev sighs. He’ll tell you one thing: he will never understand why humans use the expression that something is “boring as hell” because Hell is on fire all the damned time. This current melodrama could be Exhibits A - H.</p><p> </p><p>Exploding once again in an attempt to get the upper hand in this ridiculous cluster-fuck of a situation, he bellows, “My <em> everscything gods! </em> This is worse than an episode of All My Children!”</p><p> </p><p>Reytana’s light pierces the moment, and her humor is what pokes through. She cackles. </p><p> </p><p>“How dare you laugh, child!” Palpatine screeches at her.</p><p> </p><p>Rey now finds her frame double over in laughter. She doesn’t even care that he used her formal name. “I’m. Centuries. Old. And...actually...we are all,” she can barely continue getting it out through her guffaws. “We’re all your - ch-children, though,” she barely manages to spit out through her glee. </p><p> </p><p>The moment it hits, Ben joins in with his own howls of laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“SILENCE,” The Master of the Underworld hollers at them both.</p><p> </p><p>He is ready to burn both their bones down to ash. So irate is Palpatine that he doesn’t notice Hux coming down the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>Unaware of the utter chaos that ensues, Hux enters the chamber to the shouting match - <em> What fresh hell is this? </em> - he takes in the frame of Ben, no - <em> Kylo, and REYTANA? What? </em> Thoroughly confused, and not entirely sure he wants it cleared up for him, he nervously clears his throat. </p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me, Master, I…”</p><p> </p><p>All laughter immediately dies as Kylo whips himself around at this and narrows his eyes. “<em> Master </em>, huh?” Curling his lip, he turns himself back to face his supposed Master. He may be a reaping himbo, but he knows that a Master generally only has one apprentice. </p><p> </p><p>“You told me not to get ‘tied up’ in this one, <em> Master </em>,” he mocks. “Now I understand why. You are despicable,” he spits out.</p><p> </p><p>This brings a bark of laughter from the Lord of Death. </p><p> </p><p>Refusing to call him by the name he knows he wants to hear, he sneers, “Would you expect anything less of the devil himself, Kylo?” Seeing Kylo’s tormented look at further understanding of his part in the whole hellish scheme, Sheev further taunts, “Don’t torture yourself, dear boy. That’s <em> my </em>job.”</p><p> </p><p>So busy berating Kylo is Palpatine that he misses net another critical moment. </p><p> </p><p>Because if he were paying attention to more than his fury, he would be able to see Rey’s light and attraction to Ben growing stronger the longer they stand in each other’s presence. And strangely, the feeling seems to be sparking between her and Ben as it does so. </p><p><br/>She rotates her skull to look at Ben, confusion on her face. </p><p><br/>“It’s okay, I feel it too. This pull to the attraction between us.” Ben confirms her unspoken thought. </p><p> </p><p>“What - what is this? What’s happening?” she asks no one in particular. </p><p> </p><p>Watching his entire centuries-long crafted plan begin to fall apart due to arcing sparks of light and attraction that he can’t seem to tamp down no matter how hard he’s tried, The God of the Dead decides he’s done with these two fools. </p><p> </p><p>If multiple failed attempts have proven anything, it’s that this <em> soul-forsaken </em>attraction between them will never be able to be extinguished. And now, he wants them out of his house. For eternity.</p><p> </p><p>Sparing not even a moment for more curiosity to emerge, he throws both hands forward and unceremoniously zaps them haphazardly back down to earth. “Have nice lives...<em> children </em>,” he sneers into the air.</p><p> </p><p>Satisfied with his actions, he wipes his hand bones together and now trains his orbital ones towards a totally terrified and shocked Huxtable.</p><p> </p><p>“You might want to pick that jawbone up off the floor, Hux,” he smirks.</p><p> </p><p>The great thing about not having eyes is that, because they really are the windows to the soul, no one ever knows how utterly black Palpatine’s is. He feels nothing, loves no one. And that’s the way he likes it.</p><p> </p><p>And if he has anything to say about, it will stay that way until Hell freezes over.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“Not today, Satan!” Rose yells across the street to Poe as she swoops under the tree to partially break the fall of the child she’s been charged with protecting.</p><p> </p><p>The reaper floats across the street to harass his favorite guardian angel. Even if she <em> is </em> the sworn enemy. “How many times do I have to tell you, Sweets? I’m only his minion. But I do put the <em> sin </em> in single, so if you ever want to see how evil I can get…”</p><p> </p><p>Rose rolls her eyes at him for the hundredth time. His hellishly corny jokes were as old hat to her, as he was himself. “Are you even sure that thing still works?” she snickers. “It <em> is </em> hundreds of years old by now.” </p><p> </p><p>“For someone with such an angelic face, Rosie, you sure do have some devilish thoughts.” Poe snorts at his own barb. </p><p> </p><p>But Rose, as usual, is having none of it and gets right down to business. “I won’t let you have her yet, you know.” She dips one off-white feathered wing down toward the child that is now laying crumpled on the leave-strewn ground crying and holding her arm. </p><p> </p><p>“Shouldn’t you be busy <em> helping </em> your little charge? She looks like she’s in pain there, angel.” Poe couldn’t care less that he’s been foiled by this imp. Every time they battle for a soul, Poe is thankful that she’s the one he gets to fight against. She caught his eye centuries ago, and if he had a heart she’d have caught that too.</p><p> </p><p>Narrowing her gorgeous chocolate almond-shaped eyes at him, Rose shakes her head. Poe is now lost watching her glossy black hair wave back and forth like a curtain at show time. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh-uh. You know the rules as well as I do. No complete interventions. And I’m not about to break them and allow you to get her soul by default.” <em> Even if you are the most adorable demon, </em>she thinks to herself. “Besides, Finn is in the house spurring her foster mother outside to check on her.” She adds this last part hesitantly, knowing that Poe hates it whenever she works with Finn. </p><p> </p><p>As suspected, his eyes widen just a bit and he begins his ascent into the sky to leave before Finn arrives. Finn is no more a fan of Poe than Poe is of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then, looks like you have everything under control, Rosie. As usual. I’d tip my crown to you, but, well… you know.” He winks at her before fading away, not even waiting for her usual comeback.</p><p> </p><p>Pale caramel-colored wings come flapping around the corner as Finn, out of breath, whisper-shouts, “Incoming!” </p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, hot on his heels is the child’s foster parent, cooing with concern and comforting touches. “Oh, honey, we’re gonna have to get you to the hospital. You might have broken it,” they both hear as they fly off unnoticed. </p><p> </p><p>High-fiving one another, Finn grins and says, “Another job well done by the dynamic duo!” </p><p> </p><p>“Damn straight,” Rose shouts back.</p><p> </p><p>Finn’s eyes go round. “ROSE! Language!”</p><p> </p><p>She only smiles deviously as she pumps her wings a few extra times to get ahead of him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>*</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Pediatrics isn’t the specialty Benjamin Solo thinks he would have chosen. Then again, he’s not entirely sure. Dr. Canady, his attending physician during his residency, had mercilessly teased Ben for his ability to recall minute medical details with precision while having no apparent memory of his past. “You’d think you sprang forth from John Hopkins fully formed,” he’d joke.</p><p> </p><p>But that’s the way it felt sometimes, honestly. Ben couldn't remember a damned thing before he started working at Takodana Children’s Hospital. And where Dr. Canady had been a warm and wonderful mentor, his new Pediatric Chair, Dick - <em> No Ben! You can’t call him that - </em>Dr. Richard Snoke, was a harsh and cold superior. </p><p> </p><p>Ben’s only been on his team for a few months and he already knows he detests the man. Unfortunately, Snoke seems to have taken a special interest in torturing Ben with the worst shifts and most difficult cases.</p><p> </p><p>Hospital staff assumes he can handle all the stress Snoke puts him under due in large part to his stature alone. Built like a fridge, and as tall as one too, they don’t see that he bleeds just as easily as the next medical professional. And is actually a big softie.</p><p> </p><p>Often Ben will lay in the on-call room, while sleep eludes him between crises, and wish he had a soft place to fall at the end of each day. </p><p> </p><p>And once in a while, he’ll catch the edges of a memory of someone who gave him exactly that. But it shimmers out of sight before he’s ever able to grasp it fully.</p><p> </p><p>Broken from his ponderings by the shrill sound of his beeper, he hops off the cot in the darkened room and bolts down the hall to the ER.</p><p> </p><p>Rounding the corner, he heaves a sigh of relief as he sees the head nurse on duty is his favorite. “Ahh...Soka, I’m so glad it’s you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Very funny, Doc Solo, very funny. When are you going to retire that sad joke?” Nurse Tano wisecracks as she hurries him across the room.</p><p> </p><p>“When I remember that I’ve used it.” he retorts.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s behind curtain number one?” he inclines his head toward the first bay, noticing someone has already pulled the hanging fabric closed to indicate it’s occupied. </p><p> </p><p>“Female, age 7, suspected arm fracture…” She rattles off the pertinent information. But she’s also holding something back.</p><p> </p><p>“What aren’t you telling me, Tano?” Ben has a suspicion it’ll end with Snoke.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, she adds what she didn’t say at first. “She’s a foster kiddo. One of Plutt’s. But…” she hastens to add, “I actually think she came by this injury honestly. Go see what you think, AD.” </p><p> </p><p>He chuckles at her nickname for him. He’s no “angel doctor”, of that he’s sure.</p><p> </p><p>Well, at least he thinks.</p><p> </p><p>Nurse Tano moves the curtain aside and flashes her widest grin before greeting the child and introducing Ben. “Hi again, Bea. You’re in for a treat. <em> You </em>get the world-famous Dr. Solo! He’s a big doctor,” and for the next part, she leans down closer to the child and stage-whispers, “with an even bigger heart. But don’t tell him I told you, ‘k?”  </p><p> </p><p>Drawing the hoped for smile from the little girl, the nurse straightens up and turns to Ben. “All yours, Dr. Solo. Try not to cry. It might scare Bea!” She looks back at the child and winks.</p><p> </p><p>This makes the child giggle, and Ben smirks as he watches Ahsoka Tano, the master at setting younger kids at ease in the ER, just saunter away like she hadn’t pulled off another small miracle. </p><p> </p><p><em> And she thought </em> <b> <em>he </em> </b> <em> was the angel. Ha! </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>*</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“What a spitfire! She really just thought she could clear that 10-foot jump, no problem. Her arm completely disagreed.” Ben announces to Tano as he rests his elbows on the nurse's station and hands her the necessary notes from his time with Bea.</p><p> </p><p>Snickering at his assessment, she hands him another set of papers. “Great minds think alike,” she smirks. “That’s the good news. The bad news is that Snoke said he needs you to file your report on this one ‘with all due diligence and stat’.” At this, she rolls her eyes and hands him the required state agency paperwork. </p><p> </p><p>He snorts as he shakes his head at the hell that is paperwork, and yet another random thought pops into his head - <em> there’s even paperwork in Hell. </em>Not for the first time, he wonders where it came from.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>*</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>ReyAnne Niima, a sing-song name for a sing-song woman, enters the local Department of Children and Family Services. Being a social worker was everything to Rey. Keeping children safe and helping them feel even a little loved was what ReyAnne - Rey to her friends - lived for.</p><p> </p><p>She can’t even recall a time when she didn’t want to be a social worker.</p><p> </p><p>Then again, she also couldn’t recall much of anything beyond the past few years.</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Holdo said it was because she had blocked out traumatic memories. And Rey has allowed herself to cling to that explanation. But something deep down in her soul always felt that wasn’t entirely the truth of it.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking her head to clear it of those bleak thoughts, she walks toward her cubicle to begin her day as her supervisor Unkar Plutt rounds the corner, a scowl already in place on his meaty jowls.</p><p> </p><p>Plutt has been Rey’s supervisor for two years now, and although Rey loves her job, she does not love Plutt. He spews spittle when he talks and is constantly on a tirade about bureaucracy. To say nothing of how his too-long stares make her incredibly uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>Admittedly, there are particular revenge death fantasies she has for him that live in her mind rent-free.</p><p> </p><p>Rey is startled from those shameful thoughts - <em> Where do those come from? That’s so not me! - </em>at Plutt’s command to join her in his office, pronto.</p><p> </p><p>Depositing her tote and coat at her desk quickly, she makes her way over to her boss’s cramped office space. </p><p><em><br/></em>Getting right down to business, he doesn’t even offer a chair to Rey, launching instead into a mini-tirade, as is his way. “The report from the ER pediatrician came back and he declared Bea’s arm break as a result of natural causes.” </p><p> </p><p>Plutt narrows her eyes at Rey for the next part. “You told me that your last two <em> extra and unnecessary </em>home visits were legitimate. I approved of them assuming you were telling the truth, ReyAnne.” </p><p> </p><p>Rey winces at the blatant sneer in the use of her formal name. A fleeting memory, a feeling passes through her. She mentally tries to grab it, but it’s gone. </p><p> </p><p>Plutt snaps her right back into the conversation, telling her that she’s not to do another home visit to the Bates family until the next regularly scheduled one. Furthermore, he adds how disappointed he is in Rey for taking advantage of his generosity. </p><p> </p><p>“Am I completely clear, here, Rey dear?” He concludes this last bit so condescendingly, it heaps shame on top of her angst over what she was just so sure was not an innocent fall from a tree. </p><p> </p><p>Shoulders slumping, Rey tells her superior that she is clear and asks if she can get back to her caseload for the day. </p><p> </p><p>Nodding, he waves his hand to indicate she was dismissed. </p><p> </p><p>But before she gets fully out the door, he adds, “And Rey, you absolutely <em> will not </em>call and harass that doctor about his diagnosis. Right?”</p><p> </p><p>She looks back at him and nods her assent.</p><p> </p><p><em> Oh, she absolutely is going to call that doctor and harass his ass! </em> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>*</p><p> </p><p><em> Shoot first, ask questions later </em>has always been Rey’s mantra. As long as she can remember, anyway. And this doctor was going to get an earful. He hadn’t even bothered to return her calls. Three. She’d left three calls! What kind of a doctor doesn’t at least have a nurse return calls?</p><p><br/>Vexed and preoccupied, Rey rounds the corner of the hospital corridor and runs smack into… another wall? <em> What the hell?  </em></p><p> </p><p>Looking up. And up. And because Rey is not short on height herself, she’s a bit awed by how much <em> up </em> she has to look to get to the owner of the brick wall of a body she just rammed into. She finds herself staring into vaguely familiar whiskey-colored eyes. Bloodshot whiskey-colored eyes, actually. But familiar somehow.</p><p> </p><p>And inky black waves that seem a bit too long for a doctor to wear. Moles sporadically dot his face. Plush full lips and an aquiline nose complete his devilishly good looks. <em> Devilishly? Really, Rey? </em></p><p> </p><p>And now she takes in his white lab coat. Not even realizing that his hands are bracing her arms, she reaches out to steady herself and gets a chest full of solid muscle. </p><p> </p><p><em> We-he-hell. </em> </p><p> </p><p>In the seconds it takes her brain to catalog this information, she realizes that she is looking at the face of a doctor. And that she’s basically feeling him up.</p><p> </p><p>Dropping her hands and eyes in mortification - <em> maybe not the best choice of words in a hospital, REY - </em>she rights herself and apologizes. </p><p> </p><p>But the doctor is quicker. “I’m sorry. I was in a hurry. Are you lost? You look lost.” He’s running his mouth with what seems to be zero intent to stop anytime soon. </p><p> </p><p>Relaxing at his own obvious embarrassment, she saves him from continued babbling. “No, no! I was just plowing through the hallway. Let me get out of your way. I’m so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>He’s taking in the hazel of her eyes and the perky three buns her hair is styled in and quickly coming to the conclusion that he knows her. Or, that he <em> should </em>know her. “Do I...do we...have we met before?” Ben asks.</p><p> </p><p>Chuckling at him, she shakes her head. “No. At least, I don’t think so? Listen, actually you <em>can  </em>help me. Can you point me in the direction of a…” She takes out her old cracked iPhone and swipes up. And then swipes up again. <em> Damn 6! It never does what it’s supposed to when it’s supposed to. </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em>Trying to stifle how entertaining her annoyance at the device is, he puts a hand over his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>The movement catches Rey’s eye. She looks up at him sharply and her eyes go wide, phone screen forgotten, as she sees the size of his hand. Holy fuck, the size of his hand! <em> You’re able to do procedures with that thing? </em>She thinks.</p><p> </p><p>Dropping his hand and straight-up guffawing at her, he assures her that he can do everything that needs to be done with “this thing”. He ends his answer by waving both hands jazz-hands style. </p><p> </p><p>Blushing forty-eight different shades of red, Rey gasps as she realizes she has said this out loud.  Groaning in shame, she decides to ask for his help and escape this hellscape of a situation. “So, um, I’m actually looking for a doctor.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re definitely in the right place,” he quips. He can’t help himself. The blush that has streaked across her cheeks highlights the freckles that splash there and across the bridge of her nose. And he’s enchanted. </p><p> </p><p>He also gets the feeling he’s met her before. <em> Where? </em></p><p> </p><p>“Ohhkaaaay. Very funny.” Scowling at him, she pulls up her very not-gently used phone and attempts once again to get to the information she needs to be on her way. “This demonic device will…” She jabs at it. “Not…” Another jab. “Work!” Her final jab apparently does the trick as she shouts “YES! Finally!”  </p><p> </p><p>Ben is completely and utterly transfixed by this pip of a woman. Between her passionate responses to technology and the way her facial expressions display every thought she seemingly has, he wants to know everything about her.</p><p> </p><p>And he’s going to get the chance to know a little more sooner than he imagined. </p><p> </p><p>Because the next words out of her mouth are, “I’m looking for a Dr. Benjamin Solo.” Her words turn a bit sour as the name spills out of her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Ben’s heart deflates a bit. He’s almost afraid to point to the name embroidered across the left side of his lab coat. </p><p> </p><p>But integrity wins out and he does. </p><p> </p><p>“I guess you ran into the right doctor then.” He runs his index finger under his name on the front of the coat. “That would be me. Although the way you just said my name, I’d almost rather it not be me.” He winces a bit as he says this.</p><p> </p><p>Making an effort to keep the shock she’s feeling from displaying itself like a neon sign across her face, she replies evenly, “So you are.”</p><p> </p><p>And feeling like an idiot once more, she realizes she’s had her palm on his name and been carrying on a conversation with <em>the enemy </em>this whole time. </p><p> </p><p>Straightening her shoulders, she decides to get on with her agenda. “I’ve left messages for you, Dr. Solo. I’m ReyAnne Niima. Bea Bates’ social worker.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben is so tired from pulling a 24 hour ER shift, which still has a handful of hours left to it, that he is spacing on the name of this patient. </p><p> </p><p>Rey, noting his bloodshot eyes, takes pity on him and provides him with the missing information. “Seven-year-old little girl with a broken arm from a ‘<em> tree fall’ </em>injury?” She makes sure to put air quotes around “tree fall” so he’ll know damn well she isn’t buying it.</p><p> </p><p>Ben’s beeper has the audacity to go off at that precise moment. “Dammit! Listen, ReyAnne, I’ve got to get back to the ER. Could you maybe go talk to the head nurse at the nurse's station? She can schedule us for an appointment to discuss this in a few days? Please! I really have to go.” </p><p> </p><p>His foot juts out to the side to get around her. He starts speed walking down the hall but turns to shout out “Ahsoka Tano. Ask for her at the nurse’s station,” as he continues walking backward down the hall. Giving her an all-too charming crooked grin and a small wave with his big hand, he jogs off.</p><p> </p><p>Dumbfounded by the whole exchange, Rey just stands there nodding her head at absolutely no one. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>One thing Ben was absolutely sure of at the conclusion of his latest ER shift? He would like to sleep for 3 days straight. Food can take a flying fuck because he is so. Damn. tired. Checking in at the nurse’s station before he heads out, Tano grabs his coat sleeve and gives it a tug. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, AD - I scheduled a very adorable ReyAnne Niima for an appointment to discuss Bea Bates with you for Thursday at 9:00 am.” Waggling her eyebrows at him, she waits for him to acknowledge what she’s said. </p><p> </p><p>As exhausted as he is, he can’t help but get one last little dig in with Ashoka before he leaves. “Does Gwen know you waggle your eyebrows at me so lasciviously?” He winks. </p><p> </p><p>“You leave my wife out of this, Doc,” she says good-naturedly. “But seriously, that ReyAnne’s a cutie. And she has got <em> some </em>personality! I don’t know what you need to ‘discuss’ but I hope you’ll consider asking her out for coffee.”</p><p> </p><p>Rolling his eyes at her usual attempts to get him to date, Ben just shakes her head and takes the sticky note she extends to him. He glances down at it and sees that it has the appointment information before pocketing it. “Ahhhh, Soka. Goodnight.”</p><p> </p><p>Shaking her head at him, she laughs out a “Good night, Doc. Sleep well.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben finally heads home to sleep the sleep of the dead.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Rey smoothes down the front of her sundress and pulls her cardigan tighter around her chest. <em> Why do hospitals have to be so damned cold? </em>She’s been waiting for Dr. Solo for over 20 minutes and is spitting mad. Her time is just as valuable as his, thankyouverymuch. </p><p> </p><p>The nice nurse, Tano, had assured her that she would be his first appointment of the day and that he wasn’t scheduled for the ER so there should be no unceremonious beeper interruptions. </p><p> </p><p>Rey was just about to get up and huff her way over to the nurse’s station to divulge her disgust with Dr. Solo’s disrespect when the man himself came flying around the corner. Out of breath and juggling a briefcase, keys, and two coffee cups, he was all apologies. </p><p> </p><p>And, yep, still hot as hell. And his hands… <em> holy hell! </em> The size of his hands brings very unholy thoughts to mind as she briefly considers what they would feel like on her body. </p><p> </p><p>Blushing profusely as she tries to discreetly rub her thighs together against the budding ache there, she tells herself to get a grip.</p><p> </p><p>“ReyAnne. Hi. Hi. Gods, I’m so glad you’re still here. I mean, I’m so sorry to be running so late… ah, fuck!” He fumbles for his keys and Rey’s goodness wins out over her grumpiness as she reaches her hands out to take the coffee cups from him so he can better access his keys.</p><p> </p><p>Startled to feel the cups moving, he looks up and gets lost in her eyes for a moment. “Uh…”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you?” Rey tries to finish helpfully. </p><p> </p><p>He chortles at his awkwardness and mumbles, “Yes, right. Thank you,” and gets to fishing the right key from the ring to open his office door. “After you. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben watches this woman’s ass like he’s studying for a med school exam as she walks into his office and sets the two cups down on the corner of his desk. He averts his eyes as she turns to take a seat in the chair opposite it. </p><p> </p><p>He sets his briefcase down and takes the white coat off the coat rack by the door to slip into it. Moving over to his desk, he picks up one of the cups of coffee and hands it to her. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t apologize enough for making you wait. I was running late, which I never do, and I felt terrible about it so I stopped to get us coffee, and you strike me as a caramel latte drinker, and, well… good morning. Thank you for waiting. I’m so sorry.” Taking the other for himself, he slides into his seat and takes a long sip before speaking again.</p><p> </p><p>By now, Rey is amused because the good doctor is going a mile a minute and adorably flustered and - WAIT! He just guessed that she might like caramel lattes? How could he know that? What if she was a tea drinker? Or, only liked her coffee black?</p><p> </p><p>When she doesn’t reply, he chuckles, breaking her reverie. She looks at his chocolate flecked amber eyes as he says, “ReyAnne. You’re here to talk about Bea. Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>She gets the feeling, once again, that she’s looked into these same eyes before.</p><p> </p><p>Little does she know, as Ben stares back at her, he’s thinking the very same thing.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Soon an hour has flown by. Ben has deftly soothed Rey’s fears regarding Bea’s accident and assured her that it was indeed just that. He informed her that he’s seen his fair share of non-accidents and although he’s stopped just short of sharing his suspicions about Snoke and Plutt being in cahoots, he’s made it clear that he won’t be strong-armed into making a false claim. </p><p> </p><p>For <em> anyone’s </em>benefit.</p><p> </p><p><em> Especially not for fucking Snoke’s sake, </em> he thinks vehemently. </p><p> </p><p>Standing suddenly and gathering her things, Rey exclaims, “Holy hell! It’s almost 10:30! I’ve gotta go. My supervisor is gonna have my head.”</p><p> </p><p>She genuinely looks flustered and upset, and this bothers Ben more than it probably should. He’s only “known” this woman for a few days. Her panicked reaction to possibly being late at work isn’t his concern. </p><p> </p><p>He wants it to be, though. He can’t deny it. </p><p> </p><p>So he blurts out, “Can I see you again, ReyAnne?”</p><p> </p><p><em> Smooth, Solo, really smooth, </em>he chastises himself. </p><p> </p><p>Rey’s head snaps up. She was unprepared for this. She cannot deny an attraction. Nor can she deny how desperate he almost sounds. She wonders if he’d sound as desperate in her bed. This thought sends crimson straight to her cheeks and a zing of pleasure down her spine. “It’s Rey, actually. My, um... my friends call me Rey.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Tamp down the horny, Rey, </em>she tells herself mentally.</p><p> </p><p>Trying to right his not-so-smoothly sailing ship, he tries to go for suave. “Do they now? And are we? Friends, Rey?”</p><p> </p><p>Smiling shyly at him, she nods. “I think anyone who guesses my favorite coffee order on the first try should definitely earn that status.”  Noting the clock on the wall above his head, her eyes widen and she hurries over to the door. “Thank you. For the coffee. And for reassuring me about Bea. But I’ve really got to go!”</p><p> </p><p>She wiggles her fingers at him and slips out the door.</p><p> </p><p>Ben just sits there staring after her. It isn’t until he’s on his rounds later that morning that he realizes she never answered his question.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>*</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Poe ambles down the halls of hell toward the Joy Division, no, The Deathblow Deliverance Division - <em> damn, I miss that big dumb Reaper - </em>and pops his head in to say hi to Huxtable. </p><p> </p><p>“Hellzapoppin’ there, Huxie?” he teases.</p><p> </p><p>Huxtable's skull whips up as he sees that Poe has deigned to visit him. “Your grace,” Hux bows low before him mockingly. </p><p> </p><p>“Very funny. Seriously, what’s the word on the streets of Hell?” Poe is always ready for some gossip and Huxtable is usually the one to deliver it. </p><p> </p><p>But not today. Hux seems especially morose and close-boned today.</p><p> </p><p>“You seem like you have an especially large bone up your ass today, Huxie. What’s goin’ on?”</p><p> </p><p>But Hux isn’t loosening those jawbones. And Poe ain’t havin’ it. He knows Hux’s sexual preference is death. All work all the time. But if Poe knows one thing, it’s that this skeletal friend of his needs to cut loose and have a little fun.</p><p> </p><p>And he knows just the thing.</p><p> </p><p>“Whadya say we go antagonize some angels, Huxtable?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hell On Her Knees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angels and demons work together for the love of...well, love.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I upped the chapter count to six. It's smutty time. You deserve it. No spoiler end notes needed. Isn't that a relief? I love the kudos. But your comments are truly treasured.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
  </p><p> </p><p>Watching the whole meeting from their perch on the thick tree limb just outside Dr. Solo’s office window, Finn and Rose giggle to themselves. </p><p> </p><p>Fluttering his wings to help keep his balance on the branch, Finn chides, “We shouldn’t be here, Rosie. Bea isn’t supposed to have another accident for a few weeks. Your assignment isn’t her social worker.” But then he adds, “But dang! I wish I had popcorn.” </p><p> </p><p>Rose snorts. “These two idiots in love are gonna be the death of me if they don’t bone soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“ROSE! Seriously! Don’t be so crude. Besides, you can’t die. You’re <em> forever. </em>” Finn trails his hand through the air implying eternity. </p><p> </p><p>“Ha ha, Finny. Listen, I call it like I see it and these two need to…”</p><p> </p><p>“Rosarita. My fair Rose. My Rose by any other name.” Poe materializes in front of the angel and hovers in her line of sight.</p><p> </p><p>Annoyed by his obstruction of one of her favorite daytime dramas (because it was taking freaking forever for them to get to the primetime action), she scowls and waves him away. “You’ve been drinking muddy water again, Poe. Move it!” She won’t give him the satisfaction of the smile his silly little nicknames usually bring her.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong, Rosie? You can't use your angelic super-vision to see through me?” he taunts.</p><p> </p><p>She’s becoming more agitated the longer he blocks her view. “I’m not a Marvel superhero, idiot. Now move it! Let me enjoy my human soap opera in peace. Shoo!”</p><p> </p><p>Curious now as to what’s got his favorite angel so enthralled, he turns to look where her eyes are directed. And damn near drops the thirty feet to the ground.</p><p> </p><p><em> Son of a Soul Taker! </em>Poes whisper-shouts. Hux, who up until this point was hanging back happily, allowing Poe to make an absolute buffoon out of himself, surges forward with sudden interest.</p><p> </p><p>Watching the ginger’s eyes go wide with surprise, they all get to hear him cry out, “<em> Motherscyther, it’s him!! And...oh hell no! That bitch!” </em></p><p> </p><p>Poe’s eyes widen as he turns to look at Hux, and Huxtable is looking back at Poe just as incredulously. </p><p> </p><p>Finn, who had been trying to remain silent and valiantly resisting the urge to use his right wing to knock Poe back a couple of months, is stunned by Poe’s… well, silence. Poe is never silent. And while he detests the demon with a burning passion, he can’t help his own curiosity at Poe’s, and now Hux's reaction to these humans.</p><p> </p><p>Undetectable to the human eye, they all now crowd around the large window. </p><p> </p><p>Narrowing her eyes, but not taking them off of the scene in front of her, Rose begins to interrogate Poe. “I know who she is, but who is <em> he </em>? What do you know? You know something...c’mon Poe. Spill!”</p><p> </p><p>Both angels now turn to gape at Poe as he sputters. The king of the graveyard <em> sputters </em>. And they all instantly know something is amiss. </p><p> </p><p>Lovesick human fools forgotten, they round on him at once. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Ah fuego del infierno,” </em>Poe lapses into his native Spanish. </p><p> </p><p>Rose thinks it’s adorable. For a hot second. But she immediately translates and pushes again. “Pooooee, what does hellfire have to do with these two? Out with it!” Hands planted on her angelic hips, she taps her delicate little foot in midair.</p><p> </p><p>“You <em> think </em>you know who she is… but I may have heard some things,” he states coyly. </p><p> </p><p>Snapping her fingers, Rose encourages him along.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold your wings there, Rosarita. I’m getting to it.” Poe feigns exasperation with a little huff. But he really lives for this shit.</p><p> </p><p>“One of the Elder Demons in the torture chamber was talking about how the grandaughter of the Angel of Darkness himself had chosen to be banished from hell because of her love for a human.” He pauses for effect. He has the angels’ complete attention. </p><p> </p><p>“She reaped him, but didn’t mean to. Her gramps turned the dude into a reaper without her knowledge. He was later sent to reap her. He botched it. But rumor has it…” Now Poe is just messing with them with his dramatic pause. Huxtable rolls his eyes so hard they damn near fall out of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“The bossman was supposedly trying to keep them apart because they have great power when they are together -” he holds his hand up to Rose’s face, knowing what she’s going to ask before continuing, “for reasons we do not know, Hot Wings. And, well…that’s him!” Poe points over to Ben inside the office.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>What demon could resist the opportunity to mess with another demon? Poe forges ahead, adding, “I do believe our Huxie here even had a little crush on the mighty Kylo Ren.” He now looks pointedly at Hux, who has gone flush with embarrassment at being called out. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait. Wait just a hot damn minute, Your Honor. So, you’re telling me that <em> she </em> is the granddaughter of... <em> that guy </em> ?” She angles her wings toward the great Down Below. “How are two reapers back here? As humans? They <em> are </em>humans now, right?” Rose’s eyebrows are scrunched together so hard Poe’s afraid they’re going to meet in the middle and be permanently fused there. </p><p> </p><p>“Well here’s where it gets juicy,” Poe continues. “Kylo was sent to reap the ex-princess, but went and caught feelings <em> again </em>, like they just can’t help themselves. And apparently, Beelzebub was pissed as shit and threw their asses back in Hell and…” </p><p> </p><p>At this, he turns to Hux and says, “Well, you were there, Huxie. You wanna take it from here?”</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t. He really doesn’t. But there’s no stopping this train because it has so left the station. </p><p> </p><p>But Rose has questions.</p><p> </p><p>Of course Rose has questions. He thought this was going to be as simple as getting in, antagonizing some angels, and scurrying back to Hell. But nothing is ever simple with Poe. Hux should have known.</p><p> </p><p>Sigh…</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t your” - <em> she refuses to utter the name - </em>“boss just make them both reapers? He can’t boot them back to earth! That’s against the rules. He’s… he can’t do that!” Rose is fired up now. </p><p> </p><p>Poe loves it.</p><p> </p><p>Hux is going to lose his shit. And probably his skull, too, if The God of the Dead hears he’s been spilling secrets out of sanctum.</p><p> </p><p>Stammering with his unease, Hux attempts to give information without relaying anything potentially critical that the Light Side could use against his Dark Ruler. “All I know for sure is that our superior got so exasperated by these two idiots’ continued inability to just reap without falling in love with each other that he flung them back down to Earth as humans. <em> Despite </em>the ethereal mandate against such.” </p><p> </p><p>Doing everything in his mental power <em> not </em>to send a mental plea for help to the Lord of Death, he turns from the group with a sniff and sets himself to disappearing. Fast. </p><p> </p><p>But Finn is now invested in these shenanigans. He isn’t letting him get away so easy. “So, you’re saying these two keep finding each other and falling in love and dying and somehow still recognizing each other? Is that… is that what you’re saying, Huxtable?” He’s glaring at Hux now and making the pale demon more anxious than normal.</p><p> </p><p>Rose picks up the thread Finn is pulling at immediately. “Sooo, what I hear you saying is that if we were to say, give them an eensy teensy nudge to help them remember each other here on Earth, we’d be able to hurry them along toward the primetime action?” Rose is practically dancing from toe to toe at this prospect.</p><p> </p><p>Her enthusiasm is infectious. Or maybe it’s just her, but Poe is instantly all in on this idea. He titters at what he’s <em> heard </em> has happened in the past with these two. “I’d say it’s more like they’d go straight to the porn action!”</p><p> </p><p>This lights up Rose’s face even more than it should for an angel, and Finn’s face turns a deep crimson as he considers what that means. </p><p> </p><p>“No. No way, Rosie. We are <em> absolutely not </em>going to interfere with these two humans’ lives. No way, no how, no nudges!” Finn stands resolute as he delivers this declaration.</p><p> </p><p>“But you’re my partner in crime, Finny,” she whines. “Please? Please please please with sugar on top? Finn, PLEASE! I need this in my meager little life.” Rose is pulling out every stop she can think of. The mighty little angel is now one hundred percent certain that this needs to happen, and that they are all the ones to make it so.</p><p> </p><p>She turns to Hux and Poe and pulls out the puppy eyes. “Pooooeee. Please, my darling demon? Hux, if it can’t be with you, don’t you think this Ben should get his happy ending with someone?”</p><p> </p><p>They all sigh against the powerful persuasion of The Rose. </p><p> </p><p>Almost in unison, each one spits out, “Fine!”</p><p> </p><p>Clapping her hands together in glee at getting her way - and really, was it ever going to go another direction - she leans in. “Here’s what I think we should do…”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>*</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Paging Dr. Ben Solo to the nurse’s station.” Ben hears the message for the third time and hurries toward the crescent-shaped station at the entrance to the ER. He had just finished his latest Snoke-imposed shift and was aching for a shower and a death march toward his bed. </p><p> </p><p>Arriving so tired that he’s fresh out of jokes, Ahsoka takes pity on him and allows him to stare mutely at the space above her head for a moment. “Oh, buddy, you look dead on your feet.” She takes in the bags under his eyes and his slack jaw and smiles softly at him before adding, “You can go home and sleep for a sweet forever if you’ll just finish up this one last piece of paperwork for our little friend Bea.” </p><p> </p><p>Bea Bates had made her way to the ER <em> again, </em> and once again, Ben was certain it was an accidental injury. The child’s eyes were bright and the excitement level was a mach ten as she retold how she almost, <em> almost </em>stayed upright on her new bicycle “WITH NO TRAINING WHEELS, DR. SOLO!” He had chuckled at the child’s enthusiasm as he bandaged up her foot.  They were wrapping up the post-care instructions with her foster parent even now. </p><p> </p><p>No sooner were the words out of Tano’s mouth than a harried Rey came barreling around the corner of the corridor, flushed and out of breath. </p><p> </p><p>Ben was mesmerized. She was breathtaking. A vividly delicious memory of her looking much the same as she panted above him popped into his head, and he was suddenly flushing, too. <em> What in the actual fuck? </em></p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka views the adorable exchange before her, and a devious plan takes shape in her mind. Little did she know, a dark-eyed angel and his partner in crime were whispering thoughts into her ear, while a rakish ebony-haired demon was floating some delectable memories through Ben’s mind.</p><p> </p><p>Every being - human, demon, and angel alike - were giddy with anticipation by the time the moment ended.</p><p> </p><p>“Ben! Er...Dr. Solo! Hey. Hi. Where’s Bea? What happened?” Rey starts firing off questions, leaving Ben no time to reply between each one.</p><p> </p><p>Letting her get it all out, he just stands still with a bemused expression on his face. When she finally pauses to take a breath, he jumps in. “Bea is fine. It’s just a sprained ankle. And she’ll be very happy to inform you that it was because she ‘almost’ stayed upright on her new bike without training wheels. But don’t take my word for it. Go investigate her enthusiasm for yourself.” </p><p> </p><p>Paperwork and exhaustion all but forgotten, Ben places his hand on the small of Rey’s back as he steers her towards his little patient.</p><p> </p><p>Attempting to push down the inappropriate way her core clenches at the feeling of Ben’s warm hand against her back, Rey fixes her focus on Bea as he pulls the curtain back. </p><p> </p><p>A handful of minutes later, Rey is indeed satisfied that this was another accident, and a happy one at that. </p><p> </p><p>Somewhere during the time she was with Bea, Ben had dropped his hand from its spot on her back and Rey finds herself missing the feeling. She turns to leave and finds Ben standing over at the nurse’s station. Hanging back, Rey doesn’t want to interrupt any private medical discussion. </p><p> </p><p>Noticing her hesitation to approach, Ashoka beckons her over.  Rey would swear there was a little twinkle in Nurse Tano’s eyes as she slowly walked towards them. </p><p> </p><p>“Rey, are you finished for the day?” </p><p> </p><p>Nurse Tano has a commanding presence and Rey is half-tempted to answer, “Yes ma’am!” She stifles a laugh as she responds, instead, “I am.” And leaning in to whisper furtively, she adds, “And really, I’m not supposed to be here, so... you never saw me.” Winking at the nurse, she turns her attention to the handsome doctor at her shoulder only to find he had leaned in to hear her whispered words, too.</p><p> </p><p>Finding themselves nose to nose, they both just breathe each other in. The pace of their breathing picks up and Tano crows at their reaction to each other.</p><p> </p><p>Neither one of them seem to realize or care that they are standing in the middle of a busy ER, in front of half the nursing staff. </p><p> </p><p><em> Hades, he really is fucking hot. </em>Rey just gazes into his eyes, trying to decide whether they are more chocolate or olive-colored.. </p><p> </p><p><em> Damn, she’s gorgeous. </em>Ben is peering back into her eyes and trying to catalogue how many different shades of green there are.</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka can’t suppress her amusement. Crowing at how beautifully this little plan is coming together with almost zero effort on her part, she clears her throat. “Hi. Excuse me. Can you two take this, ahem, conversation to your office, AD? I’ve got an ER to run.”<em> Conversation?More like eye-fucking, </em>she thinks to herself.</p><p> </p><p>Watching them retreat from the counter shoulder to shoulder, she briefly thinks these two are going to be trouble once they are officially together. </p><p> </p><p><em> She has no idea, </em>Poe snickers to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Tano smiles inwardly as Finn, Rose, and Poe high five each other behind her back.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>*</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Using his keys to open his office, he places his large hand on the small of her back without thinking and ushers her inside ahead of him. Finding himself alone with Rey, once again, he considers how natural it feels to touch her.  </p><p> </p><p>“When I asked you if I could see you again, this isn’t exactly what I had in mind, Rey,” Ben chuckles, ruffling his massive hand through those luscious dark waves of his. Rey is briefly distracted from responding. <em> How can his hair be so damn perfect after an ER rotation? </em></p><p> </p><p>With a shaky breath, she asks, “AD? Is that some medical jargon I’m not privy to?” </p><p> </p><p>Smirking, Ben fills her in on Ashoka’s wrong-headed impression that he is some sort of angelic doctor. </p><p> </p><p>An unfiltered thought pops into Rey’s head. <em> Angel in the streets maybe, but a demon in the sheets. </em></p><p> </p><p>The lascivious nature of this thought and the absolute surety of it startles her. </p><p> </p><p>Watching the look of shock splay across Rey’s face, he immediately becomes concerned. Hand now moving from the small of her back to gently cup her elbow, he asks, “Rey! What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p><em> How could she know this about him? </em>Confused, she shakes her head to clear it of the devilish thought. </p><p> </p><p>Finding herself unable to look away from the way his upper lip is a perfect cupid’s bow, she wants to skip any formalities with Dr. Solo and kiss and bite those lips of his. Barely restraining herself from reaching out with her fingertip to trace the plump outline of them, she asks instead, “Are you sure we haven’t… met before?”</p><p> </p><p>Still staring at his lips, Ben uses his pointer finger to lift her chin. “My eyes are up here, Rey.” He smirks at her. Until her eyes lift to his and he sees lust in them,  two ever-widening black circles fast overtaking the green he’s damn near becoming obsessed with.</p><p> </p><p>Unbidden, the memory that floated through his mind of her naked above him, covered in a sheen of sweat, comes into clearer focus. And it isn’t any scenario he’s imagined before. And he’s imagined <em> plenty else, </em>to be sure.</p><p> </p><p>This vision is a memory; of that he’s certain. All of his medical training has trained him to take the messages a brain is trying to relay and make some academic sense of them. But these feelings of familiarity and these visions, so fucking vivid, he just can’t. </p><p> </p><p>And he’s not even sure he wants to.</p><p> </p><p>So he explores what his body wants him to, this time, forgoing the exploration of the intellectual significance of this encounter.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning down slowly, giving Rey time to back away, he rumbles out, “I want to kiss you, Rey. Can I? Please?” </p><p> </p><p>That desperation is back in his voice and she’s lost to it.</p><p> </p><p>Only able to nod, he swoops down the last few inches and slides his lips softly against hers. An impression that they’ve danced this way before flits through his mind. And muscle memory seems to take over. What started slow and sweet turns hot and hard, fast.</p><p> </p><p>Rey moans into his mouth as his tongue licks inside hers, running itself between her lower lip and teeth. Gripping the front of his lab coat, she gently bites at his lower lip <em> - finally </em>- and sucks it in between her lips. </p><p> </p><p>Groaning against the sensation of her lips wrapped around his, he is surprised to find his hands have migrated to her hips. Ben’s grip tightens around her and he draws her to his body, closing any space between them.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling the hardening length of him against her core, she instinctively grinds herself against him. </p><p> </p><p>This draws the most delicious moan from Ben’s mouth. Followed quickly by a warning. “Rey,” his voice, low and laced with lust, bites out.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, Ben…” Rey pauses for another swipe of her tongue through his mouth. “I don’t know if your lips are all that angelic, but I like the way they feel against mine.” And she leans in to whisper seductively against the shell of his adorably over-sized ear, “I’d really like to feel them in other places too, Doctor.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben’s cock twitches as if Rey had dropped to her knees and addressed it specifically, just now.</p><p> </p><p>Placing her palm against the outline of his cock, Rey pulls back to take in his debauched state. And revels in it. Making a spur-of-the-moment decision, she turns from him and walks toward the door of his office.</p><p> </p><p>Unsure of her intent, but sure that his body is already feeling the loss of her curves against him, he stares helplessly after her.</p><p> </p><p>But Rey only goes to lock the door and turns with a devious look in her eyes. <em> What is this imp up to? </em></p><p> </p><p>“Dr. Solo. Can anyone see into your office window?” Rey asks.</p><p> </p><p>Again, Ben’s cock twitches at the possibilities this simple question brings forth in his mind. Narrowing his eyes, he answers her. “No. But Rey, what…” </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t get to finish his question. </p><p> </p><p>And he’s not even mad about it.</p><p> </p><p>Because, watching her sashay over to him, he finds himself completely shocked by her devilry. And loving every second of it. </p><p> </p><p>Licking her lips, Rey takes in Ben’s growing erection and feels a pulse of want go through her cunt. Crossing the last few steps to him, she splays her hands wide against his chest and gently pushes him backward until the back of his thighs connect with his desk. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>*</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Oh-ho-ho, we are jumping right to the Porn portion of this melodrama,” Rose cries out eagerly, rubbing her hands together. </p><p> </p><p>“Ohhhkaaaaay, and now it’s time to go, Rose.” Finn tries to get Rose to leave these two lovers to themselves.</p><p> </p><p>But the mischief-making angel isn’t budging.</p><p> </p><p>“Rosie. No! We are not intruding on their privacy. Don’t make me haul you off this tree limb. Because I absolutely will!” Finn has now planted himself squarely between the window and his rogue partner.</p><p> </p><p>Huffing, she flutters her wings to try to peek around Finn’s shoulders. But he mirrors every attempt she makes with his own body. </p><p> </p><p>Frustrated with her willingness to intrude on such an intimate moment, he grabs her hands and reminds her of her actual job. “This isn’t a peep show, Rose. And you have other humans to guard. Move it! Or I’m moving <em> you </em>!”</p><p> </p><p>It’s rare that her partner puts his angelic foot down, so when he does, he means business. Rose sighs, realizing Finn is right. She flaps her wings in agitation and moves off the tree limb outside Ben’s office window. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine, Finn. For now. But I’m coming back. With or without you!” And with that passionate proclamation, she jets off to her next human assignment, not even bothering to look back at him. </p><p> </p><p><em> Without me, </em> Finn thinks. <em> Definitely without me </em>!</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>*</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Vibrating with anticipation now, at both the feel of her small hands on the outside of his shirt and lab coat and the downright deviousness in her eyes, Ben plants his own hands down on the top of his desk. He’s gripping the edge so tightly that his knuckles are white. </p><p> </p><p>Almost beside himself with the desire to pick her up by her ass cheeks and flip this whole script so she’s the one helplessly waiting for his next move against his desk, he keeps his hands positioned next to his thighs instead. </p><p> </p><p>Curiosity mingles with the excitement of the lust-charged moment. He wants to see what his little demon is going to do. </p><p> </p><p>Dropping to her knees in front of him, the granddaughter of Hell looks up through her lashes and flashes him a mischievous grin. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you know, Ben, that I’ve had this feeling that I’ve known you before since we first met?” </p><p> </p><p>She’s murmuring in such low tones that Ben has to strain to hear her. </p><p> </p><p>Bracing one hand against his stomach to keep him still, she unlatches his belt and unbuttons his pants, while continuing to speak to him. “And for some reason, I also get the feeling that I’ve been able to do a lot of things with your body already.” She looks up at him again. “But not this.”</p><p> </p><p>Unable to do more than gape at her - <em> because he knows exactly the feeling she’s talking about and he does not want to think about that too intently at the moment - </em>he instead peers down at this beautiful woman below him and barely dares to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>“I really, <em> really </em> want to do <em> this, </em>Ben. Can I?” She asks as she slowly unzips his pants. </p><p> </p><p>As they fall to the ground, his cock rises toward her mouth. “Fuck, yes, Rey,” he rasps out.</p><p> </p><p>Sliding his black boxer briefs down his muscular thighs, Rey takes in the very good doctor’s cock and gasps in delight at its size. Salivating at the need to have him in her mouth, she grasps the base firmly and kitten licks from balls to tip. Moaning as the salty bead of precum at his tip hits her tongue, she looks back up at Ben, swirling her tongue around the head of him as she does.</p><p> </p><p>Black pupils have overtaken most of his irises now, and glassy eyes stare back at her. “Rey. Please. <em> Hadesdamn. </em>Fuck, Rey. Please!”</p><p> </p><p>Pulling her mouth away to let her breath, hot and heavy, waft across the sensitive head of his cock, Ben loses any shred of self-control he had left. Twining his hand through her hair, he rests it there and looks down at her, expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>She strokes her thumb up the vein along the underside of his shaft as she continues to allow her breath to stroke his tip the way her mouth had. </p><p> </p><p>Ben didn’t expect Rey to make him beg, but he is not above begging. He needs her mouth to wrap back around his cock like he’s pretty sure he needs air, right now.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Rey - please... suck my cock,” he whimpers.</p><p> </p><p>Rey smiles smugly to herself. She was absolutely right. Ben’s desperate request is heaven to her ears. And she wouldn’t be able to stop now even if Hell froze over.</p><p> </p><p>Stroking her hand up the length of him, she twists gently at the tip before sliding back down toward the base and allowing her mouth to take over where her hand left off. Cupping his balls, she gives them a soft squeeze as her mouth picks up its pace.</p><p> </p><p>Ben’s hand tightens around the strands of her hair while his other hand keeps its death drip on his desk. He feels his orgasm building fast and hopes he’ll have enough time, and the brain cells available, to warn her. </p><p> </p><p>As Rey hollows out her cheeks, Ben is helpless against the exquisite sensation her mouth is providing. </p><p> </p><p>She watches his face as she moans around him, lips stretched as wide as they are able. </p><p> </p><p>“Rey, fuck...gonna come. Please.” Ben tries to pull away, but she grips his ass in both hands and nods in wordless confirmation that she wants him to spill down her throat. As she gives one final hard suck of his cock, Ben erupts and spurts his seed.</p><p> </p><p>Swallowing him down, Rey licks the corners of her mouth to get every drop before smiling up at him and humming in satisfaction. </p><p> </p><p>Ben takes a couple of seconds to collect himself before reaching down to haul her up by her armpits for a bruising kiss. Tasting himself on her lips, he groans again. </p><p><br/>
“Damn sweetheart. When I said I wanted to see you again, this is <em> definitely </em> not what I meant - but <em> fucking hell </em> if I don’t prefer it above what I had in mind.” He laughs at the absurdity of the whole unexpected encounter <em> .  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> Motherscyther that was hot as hell! </em>Rey thinks. </p><p> </p><p>Or, at least, she thinks she thought it. </p><p> </p><p>Eyes round as saucers, mutual shock fill both Ben and Rey as her thought, spoken aloud, sparks a shared memory between them. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hornily Ever After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And they all lived hornily ever after.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am tying up loose ends ridiculously tightly. Stupidly tight. Hellishly, I’d even say. I can’t help it. </p><p>I’ve learned something about myself in the process of writing this fic. While I love to  <i>read</i> dark fics, I am not a dark fic <b>writer</b>. I'm okay with that. But, for those of you who hopped on this crazy train thinking it would at least bear some semblance of darkness, I am sorry. Laughter is supposedly the best medicine; hopefully, it soothed some of the disappointment. </p><p>As my lovely Beta, Cat, said - "<i>Isn't it awesome that we get to be part of a fandom where we get to apologize for not being dark <b>enough</b>?</i>"   Yes, Cat. Yes indeed.</p><p>Enjoy this fluffy little epilogue. Kudos me, or comment at me. I love it all.</p><p>Thanks for coming along for the ride. This is where you get off. </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s been less than 24 hours since she left his office, but Ben’s pretty sure he’s been missing Rey since the end of the first hour. He doesn’t even question it. His soul is bound together with hers. </p><p> </p><p>They made plans to let him sleep off his latest ER shift, and then he’d cook her dinner at his place. Ben would be lying if he said that he had to shift himself in his pants any less than five times throughout the day, thinking about what happened in his office yesterday.</p><p> </p><p>Or that he<em> hadn’t </em>had to do more than just “shift himself” when he woke up to morning wood that was stiffer than any time he could ever remember.</p><p> </p><p>And remembering is what made this whole situation with Reyna-Reytana-ReyAnne blow his well-educated academic brain wide open. They’d spent hours in his office yesterday, letting memories bounce back and forth between them and sharing theories.</p><p> </p><p>Ultimately, they both decided that they were obviously somehow part of each other’s past lives. They couldn’t put it all together to form a cohesive timeline, but Rey was positive that she’d known Ben before, and with a little demonic help, their fragmented common memories confirmed it. </p><p> </p><p>He’d called her Sweetheart. And Princess. Rey got the feeling that she was royalty of some kind. Ben joked that, without a doubt, she was already his queen. </p><p> </p><p>And they were reasonably sure that all of their hellish jokes and demonic thoughts were based in some otherworldly belonging at various points in their prior existence. </p><p> </p><p>But beyond that, they agreed that they didn’t need to remember <em> everything </em>. Content to drift toward each other once again, Rey asked Ben if they could just have a fresh start. </p><p> </p><p>“Besides,” she’d smirked, “you already know you get a happy ending.” She waggled her eyebrows at him devilishly, and he barked out a laugh and pulled her to him. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yours is coming, Sweetheart. Don’t you worry.” Nuzzling her neck, he added, “And I’d gladly get on my knees for you <em> anytime </em>.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>*</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It wasn’t all unicorns and sunshine for Rey and Ben. In the nearly year since they’d found each other again, they’d had a few hellish encounters in their dreamscape, the worst being when Hades himself got wind of Hux and Poe’s loose-lipped meeting with the angels. </p><p> </p><p>Hearing that Rey, the late bone of his bone, had indeed found her way to his former star reaper, <em> again, </em> Palpatine was enraged once more. “Their fates will be sealed by the grinding of their bones to ash! Never again.” </p><p> </p><p>Sending his newest star, Reaper Sidious, down to collect Rey first and destroy her proved another in a long line of miscalculations, as Rey recognized something in him when he showed up outside her cubicle, claiming to need an application for foster parenting. </p><p> </p><p>“Sid? Is that… is that you?” she asked him wide-eyed with wonder. She knew she should fear him, but could only remember shreds of the two of them playing hide and seek in a graveyard as children.</p><p> </p><p>Offering him Unkar Plutt - because why not - she convinced ol’ Sid that her boss’s list of hideous crimes would be much more impressive to The Lord of the Underworld. Poor Sid, he always was easy to redirect.</p><p> </p><p>And Ben was able to finally get Snoke off his back in much the same way. Maully showed up in the hospital parking lot one day skulking around, waiting for Ben. He was able to convince him that sinking his canine fangs into Snoke would be a much tastier proposition. Dogs are pretty careless about who provides their next meal. Maully proved to be no exception.</p><p> </p><p>To say nothing of poor Poe and Huxtable. Poe likes torturing others. He did not like having to endure torture as punishment. </p><p> </p><p>And let’s just say that Huxtable takes every opportunity he can to remind Poe that their little “let’s go antagonize some angels” escapade was the worst idea he’s ever had. And to not bother ever trying to rope him into another one. </p><p> </p><p>As you can imagine, that proclamation lasted less than a hundred years before Poe had indeed roped Hux into another hare-brained scheme.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>*</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ahsoka’s wife Gwen never tired of hearing about Ben and Rey’s latest public displays of affection, to the chagrin of Tano. She’d had to interrupt those two more times than she could count to beg them to <em> get a room! </em></p><p> </p><p>She’d related the scene from earlier that very day when she walked into the lounge to find Ben with his face between Rey’s legs, the following conversation going on in the midst of it:</p><p><br/>“Ben, we should… we need to-” </p><p> </p><p>“Lock the door, I know, Sweetheart.” Ben finished for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Ben! You can’t lock other colleagues out of the only place they can crash in between patients.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey was spared from having to further lecture him by a sharp rap of knuckles on the door and a clipped, “I’m coming in. You two need to make yourselves presentable.”</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka entered and averted her eyes as she made it unmistakably clear that she was not pleased. “Listen you two, no one is more thrilled about the heart eyes you two throw at each every damn day, but c’mon! Get. Your. Own. Room, for your horny ever after!”  She finished the last bit by turning on her heel and marching out the way she came in.</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted 20 minutes of sleep, Gwen! My gods!” She looks beseechingly at her wife for any pity.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t act so shocked that Doctor Sex God and Sexy Social Worker are all over each other all the time,” Gwen gently chides her. “You’re to blame, darling. The responsibility for getting them together lies with you.” </p><p> </p><p>And she laughs as Ahsoka rolls her eyes for the thousandth time.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>*</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ben and Rey found themselves exploring the seductive appeal of shibari for the last few months after an experiment with Ben’s necktie revealed his exceptional knotting abilities. One particularly intoxicating session left Ben thinking he’d like to tie himself to her permanently. </p><p> </p><p>With Ahsoka’s sneaky assistance, he began crafting a proposal to end all proposals. But in the end, he didn’t even get the chance to enact it. Because little did he know, Rey had been crafting her own.  </p><p> </p><p>And she beat him to the big ask one wildly brisk fall day, even getting to one knee and smugly telling him she’d be on her knees again later after he said yes.</p><p> </p><p>And she was. </p><p> </p><p>But Ben wasn’t going to let go of all of his proposal plans. He’d kept the last bit tucked away at home for when he met up with Rey after his shift ended at the hospital. </p><p> </p><p>Walking in the door of their condo, he supposes he shouldn’t be surprised that his little devil had found the boxes in the closet and snooped. </p><p> </p><p>And looking at her dressed in what he had picked out, he isn't even the littlest bit angry. Or annoyed. </p><p> </p><p>But turned on? Oh, hell yeah!</p><p> </p><p>Wrapping one hand around her waist, he trails his index finger down the red lace of the thong’s strap at the crack of her ass, caressing where the tops of her thighs meet the curve of her cheeks. Flicking the satin tail hanging there, he smirks. “You’ve been very naughty.”</p><p> </p><p>Tilting her head back to look up into his eyes, her own eyes smoldering with the pent-up desire she’d been harboring for the last few hours since discovering the “gift”, the little horns on top of head slide backward. Reaching up to right them, she only smirks back before teasing, “Oh Ben. You have <em> no </em>idea.”</p><p> </p><p>Both know damn well that all they’d need to do was add some friction to make their fraught nerves explode. Ben wonders if he’ll always feel like the powder to her fuse. Each touch creeping further toward their eventual combustion.</p><p> </p><p>Rey reaches up to tangle her fingers in the silky hair over the collar of his shirt and wonders if his hair would ever not feel so damn good. Using both hands to suddenly grip the edges of his shirt in the middle, she rips it open, sending buttons flying. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Motherscyther.” S </em>ome words, they found, were harder to strike from their vocabulary than others. “Rey! What the hell has gotten into you?” Ben bellows. </p><p> </p><p>But with zero sting to his words.</p><p> </p><p>Because he loves it.</p><p> </p><p>And he loves his little spitfire. </p><p> </p><p>And Rey loves him.</p><p> </p><p>And his demon dick.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>*</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Elbows on the fire escape railing and hands propped under her angelic chin, Rose takes in the scene unfolding before her with giddy excitement. “Hot damn! Now we’re getting somewhere.”</p><p> </p><p>Nudging her elbows out from under her Finn exclaims, “Rose! Language! For crying out loud.” Sending a heavenward silent plea for help with his wayward partner, he hovers in front of her face. “Say goodbye, Rose.”</p><p> </p><p>“Goodbye, Rose,” she sighs out petulantly, craning her neck to see around Finn’s body.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve discussed this. You agreed. C’mon. Don’t make me…” he starts.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I know. I <em>can’t watch the show</em> <em>when it turns R rated</em>. Sometimes I hate being in this line of work,” she says with a little flounce as she flutters up and away from her perch on the fire escape. </p><p> </p><p>Letting out a gusty sigh, she gives one last longing look over her shoulder. And her partner allows it. He couldn’t take away <em> all </em>her fun.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you say we go rile up some reapers?” His offer of fun redirects her attention perfectly. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>*</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>And Huxie? Well, Huxtable conveniently lost Rey and Ben’s reaping orders over and over again. And didn’t <em>miraculously </em>find them until many, <em> many </em>decades later.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>